Kagome's Ghost
by mega-mann
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome has been moving from state to state too many times, all because of this serial killer that's after her family..and he's getting closer. So how will they get out of this predicament? They decide to fake their deaths...R
1. Starting as a senior

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything in this story! Yeah! All you executive people who work for Rumiko Takahashi can't sue me now! HAHAHAHAHA!

Summary: Kagome has moved too many times in her life and it was all because there's a serial killer after her family…and he's getting closer. So how will they get out of this mess this time?…they decide to fake their deaths. based on the book: How Not to Spend Your Senior Year (which I don't own)

**Kagome's Ghost**

Chapter One: Starting as a senior

California seemed to be the last place Kagome was off to. Ever since her dad died in a terrible car accident, Kagome and her mom, May have been moving from place to place. It was really annoying for Kagome cause every school she went to, she found some really close friends, and when things would getting really good, she had to move away. Her last school was Riverdale High and she was even close enough to having a boyfriend, but sadly, it was time to go.

* * *

"Well, this is our new house…1345 Castle St." May said as she drove into the parking space. Kagome just sighed and opened the car door. She took out her suitcase and went inside. The house seemed pretty decent; it had dark brown carpet, a stone fireplace, a kitchen, a really big living room, and upstairs had two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Kagome went to the bedroom that was close to the stairs and threw her suitcase under her bed. _Why would I need to unpack my stuff when in a week or so I'll just have to leave? _This is how she always was. When she moved into a new area she'd never unpack because as she said, in a week or so the military (Dad used to work there until he died, but they still watch them) would call and they would have to leave. She lay in her twin sized bed and looked at the ceiling thinking what it would be like to live in a place where no one would have to go anywhere, how it was like to have lots of friends…maybe even a boyfriend of some kind. With all this thinking, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A.N.: I really suck in description…and I think you already knew that…

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and took a long bath, then got ready for her new school called Shikon High. She wore a slightly tight t-shirt that said 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful' and on the back it read 'hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am'. She had her black hair down and she put on some brown eye liner and Chap Stick. _I wonder how people would treat the new kid at school_ she thought as she walked down the stairs, put on her etnies and walked out the door. When she went to school, she decided to check out the other houses, which seemed to look like hers but with a little originality. Like one house had those little gnomes out on their lawn, one gnome had an axe on their shoulder and the other was just standing there and smiling. That gave Kagome chills up her spine, she hated those stupid gnomes. She passed all the houses and soon walked a little slower when she saw the school up ahead. She stopped, took a few deep breaths, stood up tall and started walking at normal pace. All Kagome was thinking was _I can do this…it's just like any other school I've been to, why would this be different?_

As she got there, she noticed that there was a gigantic silver pole in the middle of the school. It just seemed to clean and shiny. She stopped right in front of it and looked up. "I think you'll just have to wait until school starts to see a flag."

Kagome still looks up at the pole but answers, "I knew that." Kagome lied. "But is it necessary to have such a large pole in the middle of nothing? I mean sure, if you want everyone else to see it, it's just wierd…."

The voice decided to not answer that, but it said "Well, are you new here or something? I never saw you before in school." Kagome finally stops looking at the pole and turns around to see the voice. She just stared at him, with her jaw hanging out a little. This voice was a boy…a really hot boy. He had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and he had violet eyes. He was wearing a black tight muscle t-shirt with a red and white jacket (jocks wear it) over it and baggy jeans. On his feet were timberland shoes. _Wow…he's cute! _Kagome thought as she started to smile. When she got out of the trance, she blushed a little but held out her hand and said, "Well, yeah. I'm new here…My name's Kagome….oh, and sorry about the staring" He looked at her weirdly but shook her hand anyway and said. "I'm Koga and don't worry about it, everyone seems to do it anyway" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Well" Koga started to say, "I am the captain of the football and basketball team and I'm just plain hot…" Kagome laughed. Koga noticed. "Well don't you? You seemed to be starting at me." Kagome stopped instantly and blushed (again). Then there was this awkward silence. _I have to say something to him…but what? _Kagome thought. A few seconds later the bell rung. Koga decided to talk first. "Hey, since you're new and all, you mind me showing you around for a couple of days?"

"No thanks. I think I can handle this on my own. I'm a big girl you know."

"I bet you are." Koga said sarcastically walked towards the school. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked to her next class. She mentally scolded herself as soon as she got inside her homeroom. _Well, at least he was nice about it and everything…I can't believe I said that…'I'm a big girl you know' how lame!_ The second bell rung and she sat in a desk near the door. "Goodmorning Class! My name is Ms. Yee and…" was all Kagome could hear. She just looked around the class room and saw people sleeping, passing notes, whatever else. Kagome just tuned out Ms. Yee until she heard a word that sounded very familiar. "Kagome Higurashi? Are you in this class?"

"Oh Yes! Here!" Kagome raised her hand. People started to snicker. Kagome slowly put her head down and blushes. _Just great…_

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." Ms. Yee motioned her to come in the front of the class. Kagome went out of her seat and walked. Ms. Yee continued. "Everyone, this is Kagome and she is a new student here at Shikon High. Would anyone care to show her around?" _BRRINGGG!_ In a flash, everyone got out of their seats and was out the door. "Uhh…" Ms. Yee started. "Kagome I'm really sorry about that."

"No, that's ok."

"I guess unfortunately you'll have to find your classes by your-"

"That's ok, Ms. Yee. I'll be glad to do it. I already met her anyway" Kagome turned around and was glad-not to mention surprised-who she saw.

There, leaning on the doorway was Koga holding his Spanish 1 book and a small binder in his arms with a smile on his face. "If it's ok with her of course" he finished.

"Would that be ok with you Kagome?" Ms. Yee said

"Yeah…I guess…" Kagome took her stuff off of the desk and walked out the door with Koga. As soon as they were out the door, Kagome was the first to speak.

"Hey, um Koga.." She started to say.

"Hmm?" He waved at somebody by their locker.

"How did you know that was my homeroom class?" He turned to her.

"Remember what I said? I would show you around for a couple of days until you're comfortable enough to go around here on your own."

"Oh." Kagome put her head down.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Um…" Kagome looked towards her schedule "I have…drama class with…Mr….Takahashi"

"That's great."

"Why?"

"Cuz I have him too"

They both walked through the double doors and sat on one of the chairs that was towards back of the class. Kagome looked around. There was dark red curtains that draped the hard wooden stage. On the closed curtains were two masks, one was smiling while the other was frowning. Finally, the second bell had rung; and a teacher went on to the stage. "Goodmorning class! Some of you might not know me and some of you might, but just to be safe…my name is Mr. Takahashi and I am in charge of the drama class." Mr. Takahashi looked out into the crowd. His eyes landed on Kagome. "Hey! I see we have a new student here!" All of the kids looked around to see who he was talking about. Kagome just sunk into her seat. "Oh, don't be shy. Why don't you come on up here and introduce yourself?" Mr. Takahashi said as Kagome sunk lower into her seat, but Koga reassured her. "Don't worry Kagome. He won't do anything that'll make you embarrassed. He's a really nice person. Go.." He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

That really made Kagome feel better. So she sat up, and walked towards the stage. "That a girl! Let's all give her a round of applause!" Mr. Takahashi said as everyone was cheering her on. Kagome showed a smile and looked towards Koga. Koga was whistling and pumping his arms. He had this smile on his face. Kagome smiled wider and ran up the steps. She was finally by Mr. Takahashi's side.

"Well class," he started to say, "Let's let this girl introduce herself shall we?" Everyone nodded. Kagome then took a deep breath and started her little speech.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I just came from Oregon and I'm a senior. Um…I really like drama class because you get to be anyone you want and you can easily express yourself by that character. Um….oh! and I love to sing!"

"Why don't you sing something for us then?" Mr. Takahashi insisted.

"Oh nonononono…" Kagome started to say, waving both her hands in front of her, but everyone was cheering her on again.

"Ok then." She closed her eyes and started to sing:

_I'm afraid to fly_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm jealous of the people who are not afraid to die._

_It's just that I recall_

_Back when I was small_

_Someone promised that they'd catch me_

_But then they let me fall and now I'm fallin, fallin fast again_

_Why do I always take a fall, when I fall in love?_

_You'd think by now I've learned_

_Play with fire, you'd get burned_

_But fire can be also warm_

_And that's why I return_

_Turn and walk away_

_That's what I should do_

_My head says go to find the door, my heart says I found you_

_And that's why I'm fallin, fallin, catch me if you can_

_Maybe this time I'll have it all, when I fall in love_

_That's why I'm fallin, fallin, catch me if you can_

_Maybe this time I'll have it all_

_Maybe I'll make it after all_

_Maybe this time_

_I won't fall_

_When I fall in love.._

She opened her eyes and everyone was standing and applauding. "Well done Kagome! Well done!" Mr. Takahashi applauded. Kagome smiled and took a bow and went back to her seat. She got a lot of comments as she sat back in her seat.

"That was great Kagome! Where'd you learn how to sing like that?"

"Did you take a lot of lessons?"

"What's that song called?"

"Whoa! Back off people. Ms. Higurashi will not answer anymore questions. This is her manager speaking." Koga said waving his hands in the air. As soon as he said that, everyone turned and Mr. Takahashi spoke.

"Ok everyone, that's enough. Now let's get back to work. We need to practice for our play next Saturday. Oh Kagome. You can just watch, ok?" Kagome nodded.

"That's fine with me, Mr. Takahashi."

"Great!" yelled Mr. Takahashi. " Now everyone get in your places. We'll be doing the scene where Koga, who plays Aladdin is giving Ayame, who plays Jasmine the goodnight kiss." Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed', including Kagome. Mr. Takahashi continued. "Ok, Koga and Ayame, in your places please." Koga stood up and walked towards the stage. Kagome saw Ayame. She was wearing a white blouse with a short frilly jean skirt. On her feet, she was wearing Qupids boots (you know, the white furry ones). Her red hair was tied in two pigtails and were bouncing up and down as she walked up the stage and into her position. "Now everyone," Mr. Takahashi said, "Just think that there is a balcony and Koga is riding the carpet and Ayame is looking over him." Kagome thought of the scene, and soon got kind of jealous. _I wish I was here before so I could've kissed Koga…WAIT! What am I saying? I don't even know he likes me…_ Kagome thought as she started to look towards the stage. Now Koga was talking to Ayame.(A.N. : I'm just making this stuff up..not on actual movie)

"Princess Jasmine"

"Yes, Prince Ali?"

"…Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Koga pretended to fly away, but Ayame called out, "Wait!" Koga walked back to her but was closer. "Yes, my princess?" Ayame looked embarrassed and looked away, but Koga grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He slowly went in for the kiss and-

"Don't even think about kissing me without brushing your teeth first, buddy!"  
Everyone started to laugh including Koga and Ayame. Kagome brushed of the pretend sweat off of her forehead as Koga and Ayame walked off the stage and into their seats.

The bell rung and everyone got ready to leave for their next class. "Koga, you're such a great actor!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Thanks, and you're not a bad singer." Kagome blushed. Koga smiled.

"Yeah, but he is a really bad kisser." They both turned to see Ayame looking at them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, shuddup Ayame." Koga said. "I never even kissed you yet."

Ayame laughed. "Gods Koga! You know I'm just kidding!" Ayame walked over to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, you should try out for the talent show! You're a really great singer!"

"Not as good as you can act, Ayame!"

"OH PULEEZE!" Ayame said as she played with her hair.

The three teens walked out of the class.

"So what are you guys gonna do on the weekend?" Ayame said.

"I dunno…" said Kagome

"Me neither" said Koga

"You know…you guys should hook up for a while, you two make a really cute couple!" Ayame winked and elbowed Kagome. Kagome and Koga blushed.

"Nah!" They both said.

"Riiiigggghhhhtt" Ayame said sarcastically.

* * *

A.N.: Well, that's my first chappie!HAHAHAHAHAHa! I'll update soon! Flames are welcome because that's the only way to improve! 


	2. Disaster Strikes at the Wrong Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…….

Author's note: What's up peoplez! I didn't get any reviews so far, but that's ok…I'm just a really bad writer! But I'm just starting so maybe it'll get better soon…I hope…ANYWAY on with the story!

**Kagome's Ghost **

Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes at the Wrong Time

Kagome loved going to Shikon High since this was the first place she stayed for more than 2 weeks! Her best friends were Koga and Ayame. They were practically glued to the hip! They would go everywhere together; the mall, the clubs, you name it. What was even better was that they lived in the same area so they would walk home together. Koga and Kagome were getting closer and closer everyday that they both didn't even notice it. It would only be Ayame and Kagome when Koga had football/basketball practice. Today was one of those days.

"So how's your mom doing, Kagome?"

"She's doing ok…guess what?"

"What" Ayame said sarcastically.

"I finally unpacked my suitcase!"  
"…and that's supposed to be…_exciting?"_

"YES!"

"um..why?"  
"Ever since we started moving from place to place continuously, I have never unpacked my suitcase because I knew that we would move the week after. But now, this is the first time I did since then!"

"WOW Kagome! I'm really proud of you!" Ayame patted Kagome on the back.

"Thank you!"  
"So, what's up with you and Koga?" Ayame exclaimed.

"I dunno…we're just friends, that's all"

"Kagome…tell me how long you have been going to Shikon High"

"You can say about 2 months"

"Right, and how long have we been friends?"

"2 months"

"RIGHT! So don't lie to me like I just met you yesterday, cause I know things that other's don't"

"Sorry…hey! How come you never went out with him? You two would look so cute together! I would say better than him and me"

"I dunno…WAIT A DANG SECOND! So are you saying that you do like him?"

"…..yes……"

Ayame screamed. The neighbors started to look out their windows to see what the commotion was about. Kagome had to put her hand on Ayame's mouth.

"SHHHHH! People might think there's a rape out here or something."

"Sorry" Ayame said as she fixed her hair and the hem of her skirt. "So what was your question again?"  
"I said how come you never went out with him?"

"Oh…because we were friends ever since 1st grade, so you know, it might ruin our relationship as friends."

"I see."

They were now close to Kagome's house and to her surprise; her mom's car was in the driveway. Kagome stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Kagome?"  
"Oh nothing. It's just that I'm usually here before my mom, and it's weird to see her car here so early…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I better get going, Kagome. See you tomorrow!"

"Same time!"

"Same place!"

"Bye" they both said together. Ayame turned to leave but then suddenly ran back.

"Kagome! Your boyfriend is coming!"

"Are you talking about Koga?"

"uhh..DUH!"  
"Well SOORRRYY!"

"I better leave then; I might mess up the mood" She said seductively.

"Oh shutup, Ayame!"

"Bye my little love bird!" Ayame laughed.

"whatever" Kagome turned and went to her door and as she was about to turn the knob, she heard someone call her.

"Kagome!"

She turned and saw Koga running towards her. She waited at her doorstep till he arrived.

Kagome said, "What happened to your practice?"  
"cancelled"

"oh"

_Great. Here come's the awkward silence_ Kagome thought

"Uh…Kagome?"  
"Yes?"

"You know how the prom is in 1 month from now and stuff right?"

"Yes.." _What's he gonna say!_ Kagome was practically screaming in her head

"I was wondering if you'd…ummm"

"…go with you?" Kagome finished.

"yeah"

"…I'd love to" Kagome said. Koga's face lightened

"really?"  
"yes..but I want to make something clear"

"Sure"

"So does this mean you like me?"

"I guess so.." his voice trailed off

"Why?"  
Koga put his hands around her waist. Kagome blushed.

"Because, Kagome Higurashi, you are different from everyone else, and I like that."

Kagome put her arms around his neck and tilted her head slightly, swaying her body from side to side. "Oh really?" She said playfully.

"Yes, really" A sexy smirk came onto his face.

"Koga!"

"What!"

"I never seen this side of you.."

"Why is it important?"

"I like it…that's all"

It was Koga's turn to say, "Oh really?"  
"Yes, really"

"So you better not move Kagome"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm gonna kiss you now."

Before Kagome could do anything their lips touched. Kagome's eyes went big, but then slowly closed as she pulled him closer and he did the same. Koga was surprised to see Kagome like this but didn't stop. He held the back of her head as she tilted it back to deepen the kiss. It seemed like forever until Koga was the one to pull away.

"So?"

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends…" Kagome smirked.

"Do I seem that obvious?"  
"Yes, actually." They both laughed.

"Well I'll just see you tomorrow at school"

"Ok." Kagome turned but felt him holding her wirst.

"Kagome?"  
Kagome turned. "Yeah?"  
"How will we explain this to Ayame?"

"Explain what?"  
"That we're going out?"  
"Oh, we are?"  
"Aren't we?" Koga looked upset.

"Of course. I was just kidding."

"oh."

"OH is right! And don't worry about her, I think she'll understand."

"Whatever you say."

"Kay then, bye." She turned and the same thing happened again.

"What now?" Kagome said. Koga came closer to her and she shut the front door. She was now backed up on the wall. She smirked.

Koga smirked back. "One for the road?"  
Kagome was confused. "One what?" She looked into his eyes and she understood. "Ok, fine."

She kissed him again, this time it was shorter.

"Thank you, Kagome." Koga said nicely  
"No, thank _you_" Kagome replied. Koga smiled

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome went in her house and watch him leave the front porch. As soon as he did she screamed. She turned and went into the living room. She didn't like what she saw. Her dad's picture, which was always the first thing she saw as she would get in the house wasn't there. _Oh no..please let this not happen again…NOT NOW! _She ran upstairs to see her mom in her room talking on the phone.

"Thank you, sir. Okay, I will. Bye." She hangs up.

"Mom! Where's dad's picture?"

"I'm really sorry dear…" she trailed off.

"No.." Kagome fell to her knees. "This can't be happening! Please mom, not now!"

"I'm sorry dear, it's the their rules." She patted Kagome on the back. Kagome slapped her hand away.

"Please, mom…tell them to wait a little longer..until I go to the prom, until I said goodbye to everyone at least." tears were forming on the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. We have to leave immediately."

Author's Note: Well, that's done for now. I'll update soon!


	3. Knowing the Truth

Disclaimer: I never owned Inuyasha…Stupid executive people!

Author's note: ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kagome's Ghost**

Chapter 3

Knowing the Truth

Last time:

Koga just asked Kagome to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. Unfortunately, her mother is planning to leave again and Kagome doesn't want to. Kagome and her mom (May) are in Kagome's room and May is sitting on the bed while Kagome is crying on her knees.

"Why are you doing this to me MOTHER?" Kagome yelled.

"Calm down, Kagome-"

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN MOM! TELL ME WHY WE HAVE TO KEEP ON MOVING PLACE TO PLACE! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE BEING CHASED OR SOMEHING!" Kagome suddenly stood up and her face was dark red. May stayed silent.

"…you have no idea…" May was now staring towards the wall, away from Kagome's eyes. Kagome stopped breathing heavily. She stared at her mother, who now had tears in _her_ eyes. Kagome walked towards the bed and sat down by her mom and put one arm around her. They stayed like this for a while until May stood up. "Kagome. I really need to tell you now…I need to tell you the truth."

"About what, mom?" By now, Kagome was done crying and now very attentive to what her mother had to say.

"How your father _really_ died…" May sat back down by the wide eyed Kagome and put an arm around her. "Well, it was a few days after our anniversary and your father and I were going to the mall. That day, there was an unexpected robbery at the jewelry store and your father and I saw who the criminal was." She took a deep breath and continued. "Your father decided to go after the guy…but he didn't know that the guy had a gun and as soon as he was about to tackle him he. He…" May broke down. Kagome hugged her mom tightly, crying herself.

"It's ok mom. You don't have-"  
"No Kagome. I have to finish." May wiped her tears and continued talking. "So anyway, the ambulance was too late and your father passed away. You were only a little girl and you were visiting grandma and grandpa at the time. So what the military said they would do, since they knew that the criminal would be looking for us even though he was in jail, is take care of us and tell us of his locations. Now the reason why I told you your father died in a car accident was so you won't be worried. I wanted you to live a normal life without any worries of people coming after you, but now that you know, maybe it'll be different…"

"So we always have to move when he's near our area?"

"That's Right."

"Well, at least you told me now…" Kagome stood up and look towards her mother. "So do you know the guy's name?" May looked towards the ground.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, just think about it mom," Kagome put on a smile. "At least you know what he looks like, right?"  
"I guess so…"

"Well then! What's the plan?"

* * *

Author's Note: WoW…I think that's the shortest chapter I have ever written…Oh well! I'll update sooner or later. Bye! 


	4. Strategizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (do I have to say this all the time I make a new story...It's getting kind of…I don't know…OLD)

Author's Note: Sorry about the other chapter…I just wanted to show you how important the death story was…because it is VERY important. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kagome's Ghost**

Chapter 4

Strategizing

Last Time: May told Kagome the truth about how Kagome's father really died

"Well then! What's the plan?"

"Umm…there is none…"

Kagome fell anime style. _NO plan?_ Kagome thought. _How will we get out of this! _Suddenly the phone rang. May answered it.

"Hello? Oh hello Sir…yes…oh you did, did you? Well then…we'll meet you there…okay…you too…bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?"  
"That," May said frowning. "Was General Edmund."

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing that it was bad news."

"As of matter of fact, yes, I just heard some bad news. The general said that they found the guy and he's near our area. We are gonna have to leave all of our belongings here and there's going to be a car outside waiting for us. We have to leave immediately."

"I understand." Kagome said in a monotone voice as she ran down the stairs. May took the picture of her husband and followed Kagome.

Once they were outside, Kagome saw the cop car and went in. May soon came out and ran to the car. Before she went into the car, she turned around to look at the house one last time.

"Madam, the general said that we had to leave immediately."

"Yes. Sorry about that.." May finally went in and the car drove off.

"So where are we off to?" Kagome looked towards the driver.

"I believe we're heading downtown. The general wants to see you in person."

"I see." In about 15 minutes, they made it to their destination. The police department seemed kind of small, compared to the ones on television. Went they went inside they were escorted to a quiet room with a round table in the middle. There was already a man on the table with files around him.

"Hello general." May hugged him. Both mother and daughter took a seat.

"Hello May and Kagome. As you might already know, a murderer is on the look out for you two and he's getting closer to this area. We found out his name was Naraku by May's description. He's deadly and he's already killed more than 6 people including your father. Another unfortunate discovery is that he knows how we keep you away from him so he knows our tricks. What I propose you two to do is start a completely new life. Change your names your life stories, everything."

Kagome was confused. "How will we be able to do that, sir? I mean, people might know us in other places."  
"I already have that covered Ms. Kagome. We'll get some people who look like you and make a fake car accident. You two will be considered dead. I think this will let Naraku lay off until we find him."

_Fake our deaths? _Kagome was surprised. Did this happen often? "What about our belongings? We left them at the house." General Edmund had more answers.

"Don't worry about that. Your mother has packed your clothes and there are movers at your house as we speak. You both are moving to Montana. Kagome, your new name is Kairie. May, your new name is Nikki. Your last names are Yamamoto. Your driver will be leaving in 1 hour. May, I mean Nikki, you have my number in case there is any trouble."  
"Yes, sir."

"Good Luck to the both of you."

They both left the police department and went into the same car to go to the airport. Kagome had so many thoughts in her head. _My new name's gonna be Kairie? My last name is Yamamoto? OMG! What about Ayame and Koga! I need to tell them what's going on..wait…I can't…I guess they'll have to face the lie. _They finally reached the airport and Kagome, with her mom went in the plane. When the plane lifted off the ground, Kagome looked down at her old house and school. She touched the glass that separated her from her 'used to be' life and felt a tear come down her cheek. She finally said softly, "Bye Ayame…Bye Koga…I love you so much…I'll never forget you…"

Author's note: I feel bad for Kagome…I'll update soon. Please review…


	5. A New Place but a Unfinished Past

Disclaimer: I blah blah blah don't own blah blah blah Inuyasha blah blah blah…(goodness this is getting old)

A.N.: I really hope you understand that I would really appreciate more reviews… But anyway, since I only got 2 reviews out of almost 200 something people, I will acknowledge them…(Like it would matter)

Alchemistgrl09: Thank you for your review! That's to be revealed soon enough…MWAHAHAHA!

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Kagome is leaving for Montana (which is not really far important info for chap)

She finally said softly, "Bye Ayame…Bye Koga…I love you so much…I'll never forget you…"

Chapter 5

Starting Over

"Kagome" She turned and saw someone in the fog. That body looked strangely familiar.

"Koga, is that you?"

"Kagome" Koga had tears in his eyes.

"It's really you Koga! I missed you! I have been wanting to tell you-"

"Why did you leave me, Kagome?"

"What?"  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! I NEEDED YOU HERE WITH ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" Koga was crying.

"…oh Koga…" Kagome ran into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again."

"Kagome…" He looked down to her.

"Yes, Koga?"  
"Kiss me." Kagome gave didn't hesitate. She leaned in and gave a passionate kiss. As she let go, he started to disappear. He looked at his body, and then looked at her. He looked afraid.

"Koga!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees. All that was left of him was his face and his right arm. He gently touched her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Please come and visit me, Kagome…I will always love…" His face was gone. "…you." It was nothing but a voice in the wind.

"Kagome dear, wake up" May nudged her arm.

"Nmmph" She turned the other way. "Let me be."

"But sweetie, we're here."

The airplane has now stopped and people were getting out of their seats to pick up their baggage and leave. Kagome stirred and finally got up and followed the crowd. In the airport, she went to baggage claim and picked up her stuff. Outside, there was a cop car with a woman standing in front of it with a sign that read 'Nikki and Kairie Yamamoto'.

"Mom, is that us?"  
"I'm guessing so." And she was right.

Mother and daughter walked to the car and got in. The car started and they were off. Kagome looked out the window with a depressing look in her eyes. May seemed to notice.

"Kagome..." May tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm really sorry for not telling any of this to you sooner. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a burden on you if."  
Kagome reassured her. "It's ok, mom. I understand how you feel and I've come to learn to appreciate that. If I was you, I wouldn't have told myself either." she gave a small chuckle. May smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie. That really made me feel better."

It was not until a few minutes later they arrived at their new home.

"Enjoy your stay here at Montana Ms. Kairie and Ms. Nikki." The strange woman finally said.

"Thank you! I hope we will." Kagome and May replied. The woman waved and went in the car and drove off.

"Dang she was scary." Kagome said.

"You can say that again."

Their house seemed the same like in California. _I really wish I had a different looking house…so it won't remind me of Koga and Ayame so much. _Kagome thought. On the front porch, there was a newspaper. She picked it up and saw her and her mother's face on the front page. The title read 'Terrible Car Crash of Mother and Daughter'. She knew what was going on. She turned to her mother and showed her the newspaper. May looked shocked, but soon calmed down. "Hey Kagome, the general was right. They look so much like us."

Kagome gave a smile and went in. She ran up the stairs and went into the same room she was in at California and threw her suitcase under her bed. She later went downstairs and ate dinner with her mom and finally went to bed. Before she slept, her mom went into Kagome's room and kneeled on the side of her bed. They stared at each other for a while until Kagome smiled. "I love you, mom."

May kissed her on the head. She finally stood up and went out of the room. Before she closed the door, she said, "I love you too, Kagome." Kagome smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of her violet eyed angel.

The next morning (which was a Friday), Kagome decided to go for a drive. May decided to let her go so she could see her new school that she'll be attending starting on Monday. Little did she know Kagome wasn't going to go to her new school…she was going back to the old one.

_I need to see Ayame and Koga again and tell them what really happened. _Kagome thought as she got into her Honda Civic and drove off.

It was around 6pm on the same day and Kagome saw the Drama class practicing for their play. She waited until everyone left and then she went in. Mr. Takahashi and Ayame were standing around someone who was sitting down on a chair. From Kagome's view, it looked like that person was crying.

"Koga!" Kagome whispered.

Mr. Takahashi shook his head and decided to leave. Ayame stayed with him. She continued to talk to him but Koga would just keep his head in his hands and shake his head 'no'. She finally stood up to go to the back of the stage to grab her belongings and leave. As she left, Kagome came out of her hiding spot and walked towards Koga. "Koga…look…I'm ok…please stop crying and come to me…"Kagome had her hands out.

Koga looked up. Kagome flinched to see his face. He had gigantic bags under his eyes and his face was brick red. Koga looked at Kagome with a pleading look in his eyes. "Kagome…is that you?"

Kagome nodded.

"But I thought you were…" too late. He dropped out of his seat and fainted. Kagome looked surprised and ran to his aid. She laid his head on her lap as she stoked his hair.

"Please wake up, Koga.."

Ayame walked out on the stage and saw someone with Koga. "Hey who are-KAGOME?" Ayame screamed. Kagome looked at her and shook her head vigorously saying 'shh!' and 'nononononono!' Ayame finally stopped. "How do I know it's really you?"

"At the age of six, your parents divorced and you told Koga to be your daddy from now on."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at Kagome. No one knew that but Kagome. She ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Kagome returned it.

"What are you doing here? The papers said that you and your mom were dead." Ayame finally said as she let go.

"Well…what happened was…" Kagome looked at her watch and gasped. "Ayame…the truth is that I'm not really dead. Umm…do you have any paper?"

Ayame rummaged through her bag and grabbed a paper and pen. "Here."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll tell you the details when you call me tomorrow on my cell. Call around after 8pm. I'll spill everything." Kagome gave Ayame her cell number and ran to leave. Ayame grabbed her wrist and said, "I'm really glad you're ok, Kagome. I'll also tell you the details when I call you." They gave each other a tight hug.

"See you, Ayame. Please take care of Koga but don't let him go to the counselor or anything because something might go around that I don't want people to know yet."  
"What do I tell him then?"

Kagome ran and said, "Think up something!"

Ayame saw her get into her car and drive off. She looked at Koga who was out cold on the ground. "Poor guy…"

Well that's the chapter…I'm really sorry that each one is really short. I just don't have enough time to do the really long ones anymore. I PROMISE I will make a longer chap only if other people review! Bye!


	6. Getting Ready For Regan High

Diclaimer: No owning of Inuyasha in this area of da 808!

Author's Note: Wat's up people! I'm here! I like Popeye's chicken! WOOHOO! **So again…no one reviewed…but I came to notice that no one needs to! It's just nice to see people at least look at my story! I wanna thank all of you all who really cared to write a review and the others who didn't but at least read it. **So here's the next chapter!

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Kagome is in her new house, but decides to find Koga and Ayame at her old school. Luckily she finds Koga, but Koga faints. Ayame finds Koga on the ground and Kagome holding him in her lap. She knows now that Kagome isn't really dead…Now it's the next day at around 8pm. Ayame and Kagome are on the phone.

Chapter 6

Getting Prepared

"What did you tell him!" Kagome screamed/asked.

"I just told him you were a ghost, what's wrong with that?" Ayame said (she's on the other line)

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" Kagome repeated. "WHAT IF HE TELLS SOME OTHER PEOPLE? THEN EVERYONE WILL TRY TO FIND US?"

"Chill, Kagome. I don't think he'll tell anybody…I know him…he's not the kind of person who would tell anybody anything"

"Except for you?"

"Right-hey! Stop trying to change the subject! Now, tell me everything I don't already know."

"Are you alone?" whispered Kagome.

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

Kagome starts to tell her story. While she was doing her explanation, she could hear Ayame breathing heavily and it seemed like she was crying. When she finished, Ayame was really quiet.

"Uh…Ayame? Are you still there?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD!" Ayame yells. Kagome suddenly falls out of her chair and screams.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!"

"Kagome…are you ok?" Ayame started to say between her panting.  
"I'm good…just don't do that again…GEEZ Ayame!" said Kagome, who was doing the same thing.  
"Sorry Kags…It's just so sad. I can't believe you had to go though all that and you couldn't tell anyone about it. If I was you, I would've told someone by the third time!"  
"Yeah, I would've done something by then, but I didn't know anything until recently, remember?"  
"Oh yeah."

"So, Ayame…" Kagome said. "How was Koga when I wasn't there for two days?"

"Oh, gosh! You wouldn't believe how sad he was! I mean everywhere he went he was either crying or…crying! I'm so serious! Even in drama class! Every time we have to practice for a play, he can't help but breakdown."

"Oh…sniffI'm so sorry Ayame! I-if I had-hadn't said I-I'd go with h-him to the p-prom, he wouldn't be so s-sad!" Kagome said between her tears.

"Oh, Kagome…please don't cry…I think he'll manage for the time being. I'll make sure of it, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Ayame for being such a great friend."

"Your welcome."

It suddenly became quiet.

"Well Kagome, I'm gonna go now, ok? Since there's nothing to talk about and all."

"Ok. Thank you again, Ayame. Please PLEASE don't tell anyone about what we just talked about. This is confidential information! Tell me anything out of the ordinary."  
"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Ayame said.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome laughed.

"Ok then, bye Kags."

"Bye."

_The Next day… (Sunday)_

Kagome and her mom went to the mall to buy new clothes for Monday. Their first stop was Pacsun.

"So mom is that school really nice and stuff?"  
"The general said it was kind of like Shikon High…" May's voice trailed off.

"…I was afraid of that…"

_C'mon Kagome! Be happy! You're living a new life! Go get a haircut or something! Change your identity! Be a new you!_ She thought as she left the store with 2 bags in each hand.

"Hey, mom! How about we get a haircut or something…to make us look totally different from ourselves!"

"Great idea, Kagome. Let's go here." May said as she pointed to Meg's Salon and Spa.

Kagome looked so relaxed with her mother at the spa. Thankfully, no one suspected they were the real May and Kagome. Maybe they didn't know or they didn't care. Both choices would've been beneficial to the Higurashi family.

When they were out of there, May had her hair cut up to her ears and it was combed to one side. Kagome just had it layered, considering it totally made her different and 4 inches of hair was cut off. (A.N.: she looks like how she is in the series but just think of her hair 4 in. shorter. Her other hairdo was a little longer and straighter Kikyo looking hair).

It was at least 6 at night, so they decided to go back home.

"That was so much fun mom! I really hope we get to do that again!" Kagome said as she was swaying her 6 bags back and forth.

"I agree. That was so much fun! So, Kagome, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kagome gave a big smile. "You bet!"

That's it! There's Chapter 6! I'll update soon!


	7. First Day at Regan High

Disclaimer: Don't even need to say it…

A.N.: What's up my peeplez! Returning the favor for the people who reviewed:

InuKa and Siane: Thanks…see? I told you I'd say it again! But anyway…please continue to read it…I really appreciate you having the extra time to review my story.

vegetakid4life: Thanks for the input! You'll see what happens!

Well, that's it…Here's the new chapter.

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Kagome got a new make over with her mom and on Monday is when she'll start her new school year at Regan High.

Chapter 7

First Day at Regan High

Kagome parked under a gigantic tree and jumps out of the car. She decided to wear her long tight jeans and a slightly tight t-shirt. She wore her hair in a loose bun and she had her converse sneakers. "Well, I guess, this is it. I hope it's better than Shikon High." Kagome thought of her old school. _Don't think about the past, Kagome! You have a new life, so live it!_ Kagome took a deep breath and kept her books close to her and started to walk towards the school.

As she got there, there was another cop with a sign that read 'Kairie Yamamoto'. She knew it was for her, so she walked towards him. She seemed glad to see the general.

"Hello there, sir." She bowed.

"Hello. I hope your flight was ok?" The general asked.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for booking us a ticket." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Your welcome, Kagom- I mean Kairie. So, we can't just be standing here, we have a homeroom to go to!" He turned and walked towards the buildings. Kagome just stood there for a couple of seconds before running after him.

Kagome stood in front of her homeroom class. The general was right beside her.

"Nervous?"  
Kagome nodded. The general gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kagome. I got the best class for you…Have fun." He rubbed her shoulder before leaving.

Kagome watched him leave and turned back to the door. She turned the knob and went in.

She couldn't believe what she saw… (A.N.: No…I'm not stopping)

All of the desks were scattered into different areas of the room. Everyone was sitting on the desks and the teacher was no where in sight. Everyone stared at her as she closed the door. She looked around the room with a small smile on her face saying, "Hi. I'm Kairie and-" Everyone turned back to their own groups. _Thanks, general. What a great classroom this is…_Kagome thought sarcastically.

There was still a girl who was staring at her. Kagome was sort of scared. Why was she still looking at her? The girl suddenly stood up and walked to her.

Kagome stayed in her spot.

Finally, the girl was face to face with Kagome and she smiled.

"Hi, Kairie! My name is Sango." She held out her hand. Kagome shook it.

"Hey, does everyone act like this?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So, where did you come from?"

"Shikon High…"

"Oh really? A lot of people heard about that school."

Kagome was thinking of how they would know, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The death.

Sango continued. "Yeah, it was about some girl and her mom died in a car crash…I'm really sorry about that."

"No, it's ok…I didn't really know them." Kagome looked at the ground.

"Hey," Sango said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch today?"

Kagome looked up. "Are you for real? Are you sure?"

"Sure. You look like a nice person." Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled back.

Sango pulled her to a part of a corner with two boys. One boy had a short hair that was put up in a ponytail and was wearing a purple shirt with baggy jeans. The other boy, Kagome thought was really cute. He had silver, or was that white hair? He had a red muscle t-shirt and baggy jeans. But the thing that caught her was his amber eyes. They looked like contacts or something. He looked up at her and Sango and smiled.

"Who's this, Sango? You're new girlfriend?"

"Very funny, Inuyasha…this is the new girl named Kairie. Come on over, Kairie." Sango motioned her to sit on the desk by her, and Kagome did.

"hi…" Kagome said quietly.

"Hey. I'm Inuyasha." He sticks out his hand. Kagome took it. _Wow, his hand feels like Koga's, but it seems warmer._ Kagome blushed.

"Oi, girl! Are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome looked towards the ground. They let go each other's hands.

The purple shirt guy took her hand that she shook Inuyasha's hand with and kissed it.

"My lovely lady, my name is Miroku. Would you care to bare my children?"

Kagome yanked her hand out of his reach. "What the hell did you just say?"

Sango threw a chair at Miroku and he was knocked out.

"sigh Don't worry Kairie, he's just like that. He asks that to every girl in this school…"

"Except for you." Inuyasha butted in.

Sango blushed. "So? Why would you care?"

"It's obvious that he likes you. You're just too stupid to realize it."

"You're asking for a fat lip, buddy."

Inuyasha ran behind Kagome and mimicked, "You're asking for a fat lip, buddy." He stuck out his tongue. Kagome laughed.

_She has a cute laugh…she's pretty too…whoa! What was that? I already have a girlfriend!_ Inuyasha thought as he was running around the room, away from Sango.

It was lunch and Kagome went out into the courtyard. She had her lunch in her hands and saw Sango's hands wave in the air. "Over here, Kairie!"

Kagome smiled as she walked towards her, not noticing someone putting their foot out. Kagome tripped and fell. People pointed and laughed at her. She realized that she was the one being laughed at and her eyes started to get wet with tears. She immediately wiped them away, making the food on her face smudge. People laughed louder. Her new outfit was a mess!

Just then, the person who tripped her came to her face.

It was a girl. She had straight brown hair that went down to her butt. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a tight white tee and a really short skirt. She was accompanied with two other girls. The girl on her right had short straight hair and a low v-neck dress that just hid her butt. The girl on her left had her black hair up in a clip and she was wearing shorts that went below the butt and a tight black tee with a lollipop in her mouth. They all had a evil smirk on her face which freaked Kagome out.

"Hey girlie. That's our welcome sign for you. My name is Kikyo, the one on my left is Kagura and the other girl is Yura. What's your name?" Kagome was going to speak.

"My name is-"

"I don't really care. Anyway, let me make things clear for you. I own this school so you better obey my every wish. Oh, and don't worry. Everyone does the same thing. And you see that boy over there?" She points to where Kagome was heading. It was so hard to know who she was pointing to because that area was full of people. "That boy over there. He's mine…so don't try anything stupid or you'll pay. Got it?"  
Kagome nodded dumbly. Kikyo smiled.

"Good. Let's go girls." With a snap of her fingers, they walked away.

Kagome just sat there in her lunch, trying to let all that information sink in. Sango and Miroku ran to her side and kneeled down to help her up. Kagome tried to stand but fell back down.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

Sango looked worried. "Let's take you to the nurse Kairie."

While Miroku and Sango helped Kagome to the nurse, Kikyo went her so called 'property'. She hugged him and said, "We showed her, huh baby?"

"Was that really necessary though?"  
Kikyo looked at him funny. "Why? Do you know her or something?"  
"Well I met her already and-"

"I don't care sweetie. She deserved it." She looked into his amber and leaned in for a kiss…he didn't stop her.

"Sorry about that sweetie. That Kikyo girl's parents own the school and if we try to stop her, she can tell her parents and we'll get fired." The nurse said as she put a wrap around Kagome's ankle. Kagome hissed in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Kagome said with a painful smile.

"Just wait here and I'll get some ice packs."

"Well there's no where for me to go to." Kaogme joked. The nurse smiled and left the room.

Kagome was in the nurse's office and Miroku and Sango were waiting by the bed. Sango was the one to speak up first.

"God That Kikyo's a bitch! I can't stand her! I don't care if her parents own the school!"

Miroku sat her down and rubbed her leg.

"It's ok, my dear Sango. Good will-" He didn't get to finish because Sango bashed him in the head with her chair. Miroku lay motionless on the floor.

"Uh…Sango…why do you do that all the time?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku.

"I dunno. He's always touching me."

"Do you like him or something?"  
"N-No! Why?" Sango said blushing.

"Oh…so you DO like him!"

"Shut up, Kairie. Wow, I just met you today and now it seems like we've known each other forever…I like that."

Kagome smiled. "Don't change the subject! Why do you like him anyway?"  
Sango shrugged. "It just seems like he really cares for me and stuff…I liked him ever since I met him. He just keeps on touching me, that's all."

"You should've told me a long time ago, Sango." Miroku said, suddenly waking up.

Kagome and Sango screamed.

"Did you hear everything that we were just talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Umm…I guess you can say that…he he…" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

Sango turned a deep shade of red of embarrassment. Miroku seemed to notice this and told Kagome, "I guess we should be going now…bye lady Kairie…" He grabs Sango by the hand and leaves the room. Kagome smiles and lays back on the bed. This was going to be good…

With Sango and Miroku

Miroku pulls Sango out into the courtyard. No one is there since class is in session. Miroku and Sango were excused for the time since they were helping Kagome out.

10 more minutes until the next period.

Sango was quiet ever since they left the nurse's office. She couldn't believe Miroku heard how she really felt for him! What if he didn't return her feelings? Of course he wouldn't! He gropes every single girl he passes by, for god's sake!

Miroku finally stops by the tree they always sit by at lunch. He sits. She sits beside him.

All was quiet for a moment, and then Miroku looked at Sango and spoke.

"Do you truly feel like that for me Sango?"  
Sango hesitated, but nodded. Miroku looked away from her and smiled.

"Miroku! Why are you smiling for?"

"…nothing…" Miroku said innocently.

Sango stood up. "Why would you care if I was telling the truth about you anyway? You can go with any other girl since you already groped every single one!"

She looked away from him.

"…I never grope any other girl…except you, dear Sango…"  
She looks straight at him. "Why?"  
Miroku stood up and looked at her and started to lean in.

Sango was backed up on the tree and turned brick red once again. What was he going to say?

Miroku stopped by her ear and whispered. "Because I love you…"

Sango looked away, "That's hard to believe. How am I supposed to believe that?"

Perfect Timing.

Miroku connected their lips in a needy kiss. Her eyes went big, but slowly closed as she put his hand around her waist as she used the other hand to hold his neck for balance.

Miroku was surprised by how she was suddenly acting but didn't stop. His left hand was on the tree while the other hand was on her back. His hand got lower and lower until…

_SMACK!_

"You really know how to ruin the moment, eh Miroku?" Sango said with her hands on her hips.

"It's cursed! My hand is cursed I tell you!" He admits pointing to his hand.

Sango rolled her eyes, but then smiled. She kissed him quick on the lips and ran away. Miroku just stood there but finally got the idea and ran after her.

The last bell finally rang…schools over…at least for today.

Kagome met up with Miroku and Sango and smiled.

"So…did you guys kiss and makeup?"  
Sango blushed and Miroku nodded. Kagome squealed.

"You guys make such a cute couple! I'm really glad you two are together."

Sango smiled. "Kairie…you seem to surprise me a lot today…"  
"Why?"

"We just met you today and now you're like our best friend!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Who said it was a bad thing?"

Kagome smiled. She looks around them. "Did you see Inuyasha? I haven't seem him all day."  
Sango looks at her in confusion. "You haven't seen them yet?"  
Kagome shook her head 'no'.

Miroku shook his head and started walking again. Sango hurried up to him, followed by Kagome and her crutches.

Miroku suddenly walks a slower pace, pointing out a couple by the tree. "Now's your chance."

Kagome looked at him in confusion, but understood what he meant when she looked at the area he was pointing at.

There, that Kikyo girl who tripped her today and made her get crutches was backed up on the wall while Inuyasha was making out with her. Kagome looked away in disgust. _How could he go out with a bitch like her?_ She thought as she hopped away, with Miroku and Sango following.

With Inuyasha

When Inuyasha was done with his make out session with Kikyo and she left with her preppy friends, he saw Miroku and Sango follow that girl he met today. What was her name again? Kairie, that's right! He raced up to them. "What's up guys?"

Normal

"Nothing. We just saw you and Kikyo sucking face." Miroku said.

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up!"

"How come you go out with a girl like that Inuyasha?" Kagome said hopping towards him.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said looking at her weirdly.

"You're girlfriend over there tripped me and I got a sprained ankle. She said that you were her property and everyone obeyed her every need…what a bitch…" Kagome said.

"What did you call her?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I said WHAT-A-BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT! I CALLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND A BITCH! SHE'S REALLY RUDE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU DATE HER!" Kagome screamed. Everyone around her looked at what was going on. She started to cry. She hopped away. Inuyasha wasn't finished with her yet.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! SHE'S NOT THE BITCH…Y-YOU ARE! I JUST MET YOU TODAY, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHATEVER!" Inuyasha screamed back as he stomped away. Sango and Miroku just stood there shocked at 'Kairie', as well as everyone else. No one has ever stood up to Inuyasha…ever.

"Umm…Miroku? You go to Inuyasha and I'll go to Kairie." Sango said as she ran to Kagome. Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha.

With Kagome

She was far from her house and her arms were in pain. Why did that Kikyo have to trip her for? She didn't do anything! She was really tired so she stopped on the curb and hugged her legs to her chest and continued crying.

"Kairie!"  
Kagome lifted her head and turned to the person who called her…it was Sango. She came and sat down by her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Kagome sniffled, but nodded.

"Wow…you are the first person to stand up to Inuyasha. I'm so proud of you!" Sango said hugging her friend.

"Thanks…but why does he go out with her anyway?"

That's it! I'm finished! PHEW! That was really long…oh well… C'ya soon!


	8. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: What's up people! Sorry I took so long…well actually, it wasn't that long…but anyway…I had to think what was going to happen next since I had so much to choose from! So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last Time: It was the first day at Regan High and Kagome already made three new friends. A lecherous guy named Miroku, an easily irritated girl named Sango and a silver haired boy named Inuyasha. Inuyasha is going out with a girl who's a total bitch named Kikyo and Kagome hates to see her friend in a relationship like that. She's now on crutches thanks to Kikyo and is talking to Sango.

Kagome lifted her head and turned to the person who called her…it was Sango. She came and sat down by her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Kagome sniffled, but nodded.

"Wow…you are the first person to stand up to Inuyasha. I'm so proud of you!" Sango said hugging her friend.

"Thanks…but why does he go out with her anyway?"

Chapter 8

Truth Be Told

Sango lets go of Kagome and sighs. Kagome seemed it was a really bad thing.

"Do you really want to know, Kairie?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango took another sigh and started. "Well, Kikyo was the first person in his sorry ass life who accepted him for who he is, not because he's fricken rich. But that's where he's wrong. Me and Miroku realized after a few months, Kikyo started asking him for more and more money…and the stupid thing is that he gives it to her without hesitation. Last year for their anniversary, he bought her a Ferrari and-"

"Wow! Is he that rich?"

"Yup…but we tried to tell him that she's just using him, but he would always tell us that we're jealous that he has someone that loves him and we don't. Lame was the first word that came into my mind. I could not believe he would listen his stupid girlfriend rather than his friends. I could just not believe it!" Sango took yet another deep breath and continued. "So this is their 2½ year together and his parents are getting mad since he's using all of their money on her. Even his parents know that he's getting himself into trouble. And that's it, that's what you missed when you never knew us."

Kagome was silent, but then spoke up. "I can't believe that he's taking sides with that girl rather than you and Miroku. But I could see why he isn't listening. Maybe it's just because in his past, he feels so hurt when girls would use him for his money, and maybe it's just because when Kikyo said that she loved him for who he is, he never felt that way towards another person. Heck, he might not have heard it like how she said it. It could've been something inside of him that said she was the right one. That she would be the right one for him and him only."

"Kairie, you should be a psychiatrist of some kind because that might just be the thing to get him in gear again."

"What? I don't understand!" Kagome was taken aback. He didn't even like her as a friend yet!

"Don't worry, we won't do it _now-now_, I mean, he has to know what a great friend you really are." Sango said.

Kagome nodded in agreement as they went to her house.

"Bye, Sango." Waved Kagome.

"Bye, Kairie! See you tomorrow!" Sango yelled.

The Next Day…

Kagome walked into her homeroom and rushed over to the small corner where she saw Sango sitting on the same desk as Miroku and he had his hands wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her neck. Her head was leaning towards his. She looked towards Inuyasha and he seemed to be in his own world. She didn't really care about him since he would ignore her every time she tried to talk to him. No one looked at her until she said, "GOODMORNING BUDDIES!"

Sango jumped and instantly dropped into the seat in front of Miroku with a tint of red all over her face. Inuyasha jumped and cursed.

"Hey, girl! Don't do that!"

"Hey, I have a name you know…it's Kag-er I mean Kairie." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, _Kairie_, Don't DO THAT!" He said standing up.

"You don't have to be so mean!" She walked towards him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed in her face.

"YOU'RE A DICK HEAD!" Kagome screamed in his face.

"Calm down, you two!" Miroku finally said. Inuyasha sat back down and Kagome sat by Sango.

"So Sango, what was with the sitting arrangements?"  
Sango blushed, but Miroku said they're going out now, but Kagome already knew that.

"That's great! You're so lucky to have a great guy like Miroku, Sango!" Kagome said rubbing Sango on the back. "You don't have to hide it from me, Sango…so sit back with your_ Boyfriend_" Kagome said, emphasizing 'boyfriend'.

Sango blushed harder…and Miroku stated, "You heard her Sango. Come up here." He grabbed her hand. She turned to him and sat in her original position and smiled. Miroku smiled as well as Kagome.

"Corny-ass people. I don't even know why I stay with you guys…" Inuyasha said looking away.

"Just because they have an awesome relationship and you don't doesn't mean you have to be all jealous."

"KAIRIE!" Sango said. _Uhoh…_Kagome said as she looked back to Inuyasha. His face showed anger and hatred.

"What did you just say?"

"nothing!" Kagome said, trying to make him feel better.

"I heard you…"

He didn't get to finish.  
"Inu-honey!" It was Kikyo.

He sat back down with a plastered smile on his face. She sat on the desk beside Inuyasha and put her legs on his laps. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat beside Miroku and Sango.

"What's wrong, bitch? You jealous or something?" Kikyo said.

"Are you talking to me?" Kagome said pointing to herself.

"What, there's only one bitch-ass whore here and that's you!" She said pointing back at her.

"Hey! That's going to far!" Sango said.

"Shutup! Your not so different!" She laughed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Miroku added.

"You shut up!"

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha. "Help out your friends here!"

Inuyasha was silent.

Kikyo laughed. "He doesn't help anyone but me." She frenched kissed him on the lips. He kissed back with more force. The rest couldn't help but look away in disgust.

As soon as she was finished…which Kagome thought was forever…Kikyo scowled at them and said, "Bye Inuyasha." She left.

As soon as she was long gone, Kagome looked at him.

All he could say was, "What? Haven't seen people French before?"

Her eyes had a look of shock, pure shock.

Sango was worried. "Kairie, Are you ok?"

"Kairie?" Miroku felt the same way.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "I'm tired of being here. See you later, guys." He grabbed his stuff and left.

The bell rang and Sango and Miroku hand in hand and Kagome looked towards the ground with the same face.

_How could you do that, Inuyasha? Betray your own friends for a girl who doesn't even love you. How? I'm sorry, Sango. I have to tell him today. I have to somehow show him that Kikyo's up to no good. That she doesn't care. But how?_

She grabbed her stuff and left her homeroom.

A.N.: That's it! See you soon!


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: What's up my people! OMG I had to give this chappie some thought so here it is! Hope you like it…**OH YEAH! If anyone wants me to start showing my other story I'm making called Drapes vs. Squares, then reply and tell me so I will! So anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last Time: Kagome was so shocked that Inuyasha could never stand up for his friends in front of Kikyo, so she decided to figure out a way to get Inuyasha to realize she's a fake.

Chapter 9

Surprises

The last bell had rung but no one was outside. _Where is everyone?_ An unknown stranger passes by and says, "Assembly at Auditorium." She thanks him and goes back inside the school doors. She turns around the corner and sees the most disgusting thing today.

Inuyasha had Kikyo backed up on the wall, his shirt is off and her's is about to fall off, showing off her shoulders. He held her arms above her head and they were kissing the same way they were in the class. Kagome had to turn before looking back in disgust. She needed to get through to go to the auditorium. So, slowly, she tries to get out of their way. She passes by Inuyasha and he steps back and bumps into her. He jumps and Kikyo screams. Kagome screams.

"What the hell are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha said putting back on his shirt.

"I would be asking the same question to you, jerk!" Kagome yelled looking at him. She realized he had a really good body, considering the top part. He had a toned stomach and his arms were just right. This made her blush.

"What are you looking at? He's mine, like I have said before, or do you want me to trip you and give you crutches again?" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kagome shakes her head 'no' and Inuyasha started to talk.

Kikyo stops Inuyasha by kissing his neck. He rolls his neck to the side to give her more access. Kagome just rolled her eyes and left.

"Good morning students!" The teacher exclaimed.

No one said anything.

"Ahem…well, we have a trouble on our hands here at Regan High. There seems to be a serial killer on the loose. And he's close by our school."

"Oh no!" Was what everyone said. Kagome was shocked. Sango, who seemed to notice, moved out of Miroku's grasp and looked at Kagome with worry.

"Hey, Kairie…are you ok?"  
Kagome looked at the floor like she did when in the classroom. _Are we going to have to move again? I really hope we don't…_Kagome thought as she looked up towards Sango and Miroku with a smile. "No. I'm okay, Sango. Thanks."

The talk seemed endless until the bell rang. Everyone screamed with joy as they grabbed their stuff and left the auditorium. All that were left was Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku stood to leave. "You coming?" Sango asked.

"I'll catch up with you."

Sango nods as she and Miroku leaves. Kagome walks towards the teacher who was doing the presentation.

"Um…excuse me, Sir?"  
The man turns around and frowns. "His name is Naraku."  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She maintained her stand and thanked the teacher before running all the way home.

"Mom!" Kagome ran into her house, panting. Her mom's car was in the driveway.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed again. No answer.

She called again and again.

Still no answer.

She ran up into her mom's room.

The first thing that she realized was that the window was open, with the curtains flowing with the wind. The next thing she saw was that her mom's room was a mess, like a tornado passed through it or something. She went in and called out, "Mom?" She noticed a paper lying on the red covered bed. It read:

I have your mom.

Stop looking for me and let me find you.

Stay where you are and you'll see your mom again.

If you're wondering who I am…

I killed your father.

The paper was written very quickly and messy but Kagome knew what it said. She sat on the bed. _This is all happening so fast…I never had this kind of stress before…where am I going to live? I can't stay here. I know mom wouldn't want me to just give up. But first I think I should call the general. _And she did just that.

"Hello?" It was the general.

"Sir, this is Kairie Yamamoto."

"Oh! Hi Kagome. Don't worry about the name. So what's the problem."  
Kagome just felt a tug in her chest, it started to make her breathe in a abnormal way. She took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"Oh…I see. Well I'll get my men to see where he is. I can't believe we didn't see it. Ugghhh! Keep your cellphone on and go to a friend's house for now."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I have to go now, Kagome. Be safe."  
Kagome nodded. "I will, sir. Bye." She hung up.

She took a sleeping bag and all her belongings and walked to Sango's house.

As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door, at the same time trying to figure out what to tell Sango._ Sudden urge to sleep over? No. I have to tell her the truth…no matter how hard it will be for me._

A young boy answered the door. He looked up to Kagome and her stuff with confusion.

"Hi. I'm Kairie. Is Sango-"

"NO HOBO IS GOING TO TALK TO MY SISTER!" yelled the boy and he slammed the door in her face.

from the inside

"Kohaku, who was that?" It sounded like Sango from the inside the house.

"Some hobo named Kairie…"  
"KOHAKU!" screamed as she ran down the stairs and opened the door, hoping her friend would still be outside. Thank god she was.

Back to Normal

"I'm so sorry Kairie. Uh…what's with all the stuff?"  
Kagome turned around and smiled. "Do you wanna take a walk? It's going to be a long story……hehe…"  
Sango was still confused but nodded in agreement and took out her slippers and walked along with Kaogme.

Kagome told her everything, up to date. Sango was quiet the whole way through, trying to sink every word into her head. As soon as she was finished, Sango was already crying and shivering.

"Oh, Kairie! I feel so bad for you!" Sango said hugging her friend.

"It's ok, and you can call me Kagome from now on, this will be our little secret." Kagome winked.

Sango smiled. "So I can call you Kagome when it's just you and me and when we're at school or whatever then it's Kairie?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ok! So are you planning to stay at my house for a while until you can go to another place?"

Kaogme nodded.

"Ok! My dad would understand. Do you wanna hear a secret?"  
Kagome nodded.

"Ok, but I knew there was this serial killer guy, Naraku because he was the one who killed my mom."

Kagome gasped.

"No. It's ok. I got over it already. I just had come to realize that I want to see him dead!"

"YeaH!"

Kagome and Sango hugged once more before walking back home.

At Sango's House

"What's your secret?" Sango said sleeping on her bed. Kagome was on a futon below her.

"For what?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sango."

"You know, Kagome. I have seen you eyeing Inuyasha sometimes."

Kagome blushed. "No way! I don't like that jerk!"  
Sango laughed. "I didn't even ask that question! You just admitted it!"

"Ok, fine. I don't know why I like him. It's just that every time I see him with Kikyo, he always has this smile that seems so…amazing. He's a really nice guy, who could be a pain sometimes, but a really nice guy."

"I think he likes you to."

"What! He has a girlfriend!"

"I know, but Miroku asked him what he thought about you and he said almost exactly the same thing you did."

Kagome said nothing. "It doesn't seem like it."

"It's just something to think about. Goodnight."

"Night, Sango."

The Next Day

"Ok, Sango. Remember, it's just between us. Don't even tell Miroku."

Sango shrugged. "Why not! He's my boyfriend for god's sake!"  
Kagome's face went serious. "I don't care if he's your boyfriend. Don't tell anyone."

Sango nodded.

"Hey there, My love…" Miroku said as he walked towards Sango and kissed her on her cheek. He then continued giving her kisses down to her neck.

Sango gave out a quiet giggle. Miroku heard this and decided to go a little farther…

_SLAP!_

"Why do you do that? It was just getting good, too." Sango said rubbing her hand.

"I thought you were getting into it!" Miroku said innocently.

"Idiot." Kagome said.

"Kairie! How long have you been standing there?" Miroku said.

"Long enough to call you an idiot...idiot…"

"Hey Bitch!"

"Great." Kagome said.

Through the crowd, Kikyo and Inuyasha came to them hand in hand.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was wonderful! I didn't see you most the time."

"Great." She said waving her hand to someone in the crowd. Out came Yura and Kagura. Yura whispered something into Kikyo's ear and she nodded.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha who seemed to be looking in some other direction and kissed him on the cheek. "Baby, I need some money for my mom, remember? She's still in the hospital and you know how my dad can't provide any money."

"Sure. Anything for you." Inuyasha said taking out his wallet and giving her a couple of $100's

Kagome gasps. _Is he that stupid! That was the lamest lie I have ever heard. But yet, it's rare to see his face so caring and concerned. I'm going to feel bad when he realizes that Kikyo's nothing but a fake…_

Kikyo took the money and left with her friends. She turned to Kagome and showed a evil smirk.

As soon as she was long gone… "Hey, Miroku." Sango said staring at Inuyasha.

"What Sango?" he replied also staring at Inuyasha.

"How many times did she use that excuse to get his money now?"

Miroku counted his fingers and said, "I believe this is the 13th time."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about…"Inuyasha said.

"Don't you realize that this is a really bad relationship? Kikyo is manipulating you for your money and you don't even realize it!"

"Whatever."  
Miroku decided to cut in. "That was the 13th time she used that excuse and you do the same thing. Who are you going to choose in the end? Us or her?"  
Inuyasha didn't respond. Miroku went up to his face. "Who's it going to be!"

Inuyasha didn't respond again. He suddenly turned to the only person who wasn't talking…Kagome. She was on the floor shaking.

"What's wrong with you?"

She stayed on the ground. Sango hugged her friend's shoulders.

"Oi girl! Answer me!"

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Kagome stood up and Sango was shocked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he realized she was crying. Her face was red as well as her eyes.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE THAT STUPID! YOUR SO-CALLED 'GIRLFRIEND' JUST ASKED YOU FOR MONEY FOR A MOM THAT'S NOT EVEN SICK! DID YOU EVEN SEE HER FACE AS SHE LET WITH ALMOST A THOUSAND DOLLARS IN HER HANDS! THERE WAS THIS SMIRK ON HER FACE SAYING THAT SHE IS CONTROLLING YOU! SO YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I WOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" Kagome screamed and emphasized every word. It was amazing that no one around them even cared.

Inuyasha just looked at her and was shocked. He had a sudden urge to go and comfort her, but he didn't believe what they were saying. Kikyo's mom was sick and he knew it. "I'm tired of this." Was all he said as he grabbed his stuff and left. Sango helped Kagome up as they walked to their class.

By the time it was afterschool, everyone was ok…except Kagome. She was still mad at him and wasn't talking to him.

"Do you guys wanna go to the mall?" Miroku suggested.

"Whatever." The three said as they went into Inuyasha's car and drove off.

At the Mall

The group finally reached the mall and was walking side by side (order: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku). They passed Jeans Warehouse and Kagome with Sango squealed, running inside. Inuyasha and Miroku sighed and sat at a nearby bench. This was going to be a while…

"That's so cute!" Sango said in the dressing room.

"I know! I want it in another color though." Kagome said in the next room.

"So Kagome…"

"Sango! Not so loud!" Kaogme said in a loud whisper.

"Ooh! Sorry."

The girls were having a great time until they heard a familiar voice.

"You did it again, Kikyo! With the same excuse too!"  
Kikyo laughed. "I know I know, I'm just good like that. Whoa! What do you think of this skirt? What's the price? $250? No problem. With Inuyasha's money, I could buy this whole mall!"

Kagome and Sango had heard enough. They ran out of their rooms and went outside to get Miroku and Inuyasha…not knowing they forgot their clothes.

"Miroku! Hurry and get in here quick!" Sango said pulling her boyfriend's arm.

"You too, Inuyasha! You need to see this too!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha.

"Ladies! I never had a foursome before…and in the dressing rooms? Wouldn't it be a little squished in there?"

_SLAP!_

"Pervert."

"Well it's not my fault you both are wearing your lingerie out in the open, and might I say…"

_SLAP!_

"Shutting up." Miroku said.

The four crept back inside the store and hid behind a stack of jeans.

Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome. He realized she was really pretty. _She has all the right curves in the right places and she is wearing nice-whoa! Out of my head! Bad mind! Bad mind!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome turned to him and poked his head.

"Do you need proof? There it is. Right over there." Kagome said pointing to Kikyo and her group. They were still on the same subject.

"'Baby, I need some money for my mom, remember? She's still in the hospital and you know how my dad can't provide any money.' Kikyo, you are so awesome!" Yura said.

Kikyo laughed. "You already said that. But I know I am! Thank you Inuyasha for all this money! I love you and your money!"

Inuyasha was in shock. "How about her mom?"

Miroku was still watching the scene but said, "Look, Inuyasha."

He looked back.

"How's it going over here, Kikyo dear?"

"Oh hey mom! It's going great! Inuyasha gave me more money!"  
She smiled. "Why does he give you so much money for dear? We already have enough. For god's sake, we have a mansion and you have two cars! What more do you need?"

"He just loves me, Mom." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He stood out of his hiding spot and left the store. Kagome saw this and told Sango and Miroku that she'll go after him. Sango knew why she chose to go, but Miroku was so lost. He suggested putting her clothes back on, and she did. She ran out of the store and started the search for the love sick puppy.

After about 5 minutes, Kagome finally found him in his car watching the sunset.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

He said nothing. She sat by him and he looked the other direction.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to see that. There would be no way you'd believe us until you saw it with your own eyes. Y'know?"  
Inuyasha looked in her direction. "I can't believe I fell for it though. I mean, she was just like everyone else…and I fell for it."

"I know. You went though so many girls and they all did the same thing to you. And I bet you thought she was a different person…that you thought it was love." Kagome said looking at the ground.

He looked at her, but looked away. "Sango told you, didn't she?"  
Kagome laughed a little and nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the ground. She started to shake again.

"Kairie, are you ok?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was surprised. _He sounded…caring…does this mean Sango was…._she looked up.

Inuyasha cupped his hand on the side of her face and wiped the tears with his finger. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Please. Don't look away." Inuyasha said pleadingly.

Kagome thought,_ this is getting weirder and weirder by the second! Why does he want me to look at him? I don't want to look at him! But, something inside tells me I should. My heart is telling me something…this is all so sudden…_she looked back at him.

"Please. Don't look away." He said again. He cupped his hand on her face and she leaned into it and smiled. "You have a beautiful smile, Kairie."

She looked into his amber eyes with curiosity. _What's he doing? What's going on?_

Inuyasha leaned in and Kagome didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to move away, but her body did nothing. All she could do was wait, so she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her one last time before closing his eyes as their lips met. It started as a quick kiss but Inuyasha, as well as Kagome turned it into a passionate kiss. He took his hand off her face and placed it on the back of her neck, he leaned forward.

Kagome didn't stop him and didn't care about what people were seeing because she knew he was telling her something, and she was agreeing to it.

Somehow, they ended up in the backseats. They didn't break the kiss and Kagome needed air. She pulled away and they were panting. They looked back at each other with smirks and they kissed again. Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and she put a hand on his back for support. He leaned until Kagome was laying on the seat and Inuyasha was on top of her…and they still were kissing.

"I can see you two kissed and made up, wouldn't you say Miroku?"  
Miroku laughed as she opened the back door and Kagome and Inuyasha looked up towards the happy couple. They blushed and backed off each other.

"I'll drive." Inuyasha said jumping to the driver's seat. Sango stayed in the back with Kagome who was still blushing.

"You better tell me everything that happened today!" She whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded as they drove off.

A.N.: Surprises Indeed! Well that's it for now! Hope to hear from all of you..

Just

Click

This

Button

Down

Here


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter…just in case you don't know, I'm working on another story called "jealousy". Go and read it and tell me how it goes. But anyway, here it is! I'm going to actually put dividers this time! YAY!

* * *

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Inuyasha found out the hard way, Kikyo was a fake, but he feels better when Kagome comforts him. Miroku and Sango spotted them making out in the backseat of the car and now they are driving home.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Changes

Inuyasha dropped off Miroku and Sango at their houses.

"Why are you going out, Kairie? This is Sango's house."  
Kagome already had an answer. "Oh, my mom is letting me sleep over at her house tonight. My stuff is already here. Thanks, Inuyasha."

Sango walked out of the car, then Kagome went out, but she got stuck.

She turns back and saw Inuyasha holding her wrist.

"I'll see you inside, Kairie…" Sango smirks.

Kagome put all her attention to the now smirking Inuyasha. "Yes?"

He pulls her towards him and she followed. "I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"For trying to help me know that Kikyo's a bitch."  
Kagome laughed. "Now you realize!"

He laughs.

There was now an awkward silence.

Kagome looks back at the house, and looks into Inuyasha's eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful…_she thought.

"I better get inside now." Kagome said.

"Hey," Inuyasha started.

"Hm?"  
He pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her waist.

_This seems so familiar…_

"One for the road?" Just by those words, Kagome finally knew why it was so familiar.

_KOGA!_ Kagome screamed in her mind as she pulled herself away from Inuyasha.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow, okay?" Kagome said running inside the house.

As soon as she gone Inuyasha said, "Was it something I said?"

He went into his car and drove off.

* * *

With Kagome and Sango

"…and that's when you and Miroku came." Kagome finished with a dark red face.

"Wow Kagome! That's a really long story, for 15 minutes ago…" Sango said looking at her watch.

Kagome giggles.

"Umm…by the way, you came into the house pretty quickly, what happened?"  
Kagome remembered the scene. "Oh…he started to remind me of Koga, so I got scared and ran away…" her voice trailed off.

"Sorry I asked…"  
Kagome shot her head up to look at Sango. "No! It's ok…with that question, you just remind me to call Ayame. Remember her?"  
Sango nodded. "Here, I'll get you a phone from downstairs."  
She stands up and runs downstairs. In about 15 seconds, she came back up with a phone.

"Thanks."

Kagome dials her number and waits.

"…Hello?"  
Kagome smiles. "Ayame!"

Sango could hear a scream coming from the phone.

"OMG! Kagome! How are you!"

"I'm good. How about you?"  
"I'm ok …OH MY GOD! Remember the prom?"  
"The one that's in 2 weeks from now? Yeah…"

"Guess who's up in nomination…"

"I don't know…I only knew you and Koga."  
There was a long pause in the phone. "Kagome's ghost."

Kagome' s eyes went wide. "What?"

"Your assumed ghost. I know, I couldn't believe it either. But the word got around that Koga saw your ghost and now someone actually nominated you!"  
_That's weird…I wasn't this popular when I was there…and alive…why is it so important for me to be dead and a prom queen?_

"So, is the ghost going to show up to the prom?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know. But how's Koga doing?"

"He's doing fine…he's been coming to me a lot…a lot…"  
Kagome felt a sigh of relief coming. "I'm guessing you guys are getting closer…hmm? Are you going with him to the prom?"

"Would you get mad if I said yes?"

"No."

"Then yes…and yes."

Kagome squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not mad?" Ayame asked.

"No. Besides, he's my past…"

"Who is it?" Ayame said instantly.

"Inuyasha…this guy in my school…"

Sango smiled to herself. _I knew it…she's totally in love with him._

"Tell me all the details…what mom? Okay okay…Kagome tell me later ok? Mom says I have to sleep now."  
Kagome sighed. "Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
Ayame yawned. "Goodnight."

Kagome turned off the phone. She turned and smiled at Sango. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow!"  
Sango was confused. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Nothing!" Kagome said as she laid down in her sleeping bag and started to snore.

"Inuyasha…you are going to be so lucky…" Sango said lying in her bed and soon going to sleep.

* * *

Next Day

Kagome and Sango go into their assigned spot in their homeroom and see Miroku.

"Hello, my darling." Miroku said pulling Sango into his lap.

"Hi, baby." Sango said playfully as she kissed him on the lips. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you two are having a great time…"Kagome started.

"Don't worry Kagome, your make out buddy is coming along, there he is now."  
Kagome was confused but looked and understood what he was saying. Inuyasha was just getting outside of his car and walking onto the campus. But then Kikyo came right beside him. And they were walking together!

"Do you see what I see?" Kagome said, still looking outside. Miroku and Sango nodded.

Inuyasha and Kikyo came inside the homeroom and Inuyasha hurried to his group and whispered to Kagome, "Just play along, okay?"

"What are we-" Inuyasha shushed her as Kikyo came behind him.

"Hey bitch!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, Kairie."

Kagome blushed and Kikyo was surprised.

Kagome remembered what Inuyasha and played along. "Hi, Inuyasha." He grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He suddenly blushed.

"Umm…HELLO!" Kikyo yelled. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"He's not yours anymore, bitch!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Shut up!" screamed Kikyo, but they just kept on laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome joined in.

"Baby, who's going to help me with my mom? She's still sick..." Kikyo said.

"Oh don't worry; I think you still have the change from yesterday's shopping spree with Kagura and Yura, don't you?" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo was surprised. There was no way he would know. "What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! I saw you there with Yura, Kagura and your "sick" mom! After that, we're through. I'm all Kairie's now…" replied Inuyasha. Kagome was blushing even harder by that last comment he made.

Kikyo screamed and left the group.

By the time she was gone, Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha who was still holding onto her from behind and said, "You're mine now?"

"Yep…unless you don't want me…I could just go with Sango…"  
Miroku hugged Sango tighter, "Back off, puppy…" He yelled.

Kagome laughed. "No. I'm fine with the choice you made, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha smirked. "That's good. I'm glad with the choice you made…" He kissed her fully on the lips. She returned it.

"Okay, this is so corny! We're out of here." Sango stated pulling Miroku behind her.

Kagome didn't hear Sango since she was caught up in the moment with Inuyasha, her first boyfriend…

* * *

A.N.: That's it! I'm updating soon so later! 


	11. Returning to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…if only…

Author's Note: I am so happy today! I really hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews everybody…sniff you guys make me so happy; I really want you all to know that. Thank you all for supporting me!

* * *

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last Time: Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo and went with Kagome. Ayame told Kagome recently that her 'ghost' was nominated for prom queen.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Returning to the Past

After that little incident with Kikyo and Inuyasha spread all over the school, Kikyo soon left the school with shame…and the school couldn't care less. Her parents' business which was located across the school was soon broken down to make a park. (A.N.: Ha! Didn't expect that one coming huh? I bet you thought it was going to be a parking lot! I SoOo showed you) Later on, Inuyasha got to know 'Kairie' better and soon they were going out, and they were just as popular as he was with Kikyo, but in a brighter light.

Unfortunately, the general hasn't called Kagome back and she's still 'sleeping over' Sango's house…her father didn't care how long Kagome was to stay there since she was practically family. Ayame and Kagome talked continuously and nothing was changing…it was just that the prom was coming at Shikon High and Kagome's Ghost was in the top of the charts for Prom Queen…and the class was hoping to see her come back to receive the award.

* * *

Next Day

"Hi Kairie…" He said as she came in the homeroom.

"Hi Inuyasha…" she said smiling, and then kissing him on the lips.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Can we say Corny?"

"You would know a lot about that, Miroku…" Sango said coming behind him.

"My Lovely Sango, how are you today?" He stated before lying in her lap. Everyone was silent from that point on.

* * *

Just then the door slammed, causing everyone to jump and Miroku falling onto the floor since Sango stood up in fright. 

"Hello class, I have a very important announcement to make."

Everyone turned to see their teacher, who has never been there for almost…forever, in front of the classroom with four sheets of paper in her hands.

"UH…Where have you been the whole school year?" a boy with a braid in his hair said.

"I know you guys are responsible to be by yourselves, so the time you were in the homeroom; I was in the teachers lounge!"

"Okaaay," Sango started, "so what's the special occasion of you being here?"

"Well, the principal thought of doing a school exchange with Shikon High…I can only pick four people so…"  
Kagome shot her hand up as soon as she heard 'Shikon'. "Ms…um lady, I would like to go!"  
The teacher wrote her name down. "Okay anyone…"  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango shot their hands up.

"Okay! That's all I need for now. Thank you!" the teacher said grabbing the sheets and leaving the room.

"WAIT! What do you mean 'for now'?" Kagome asked.

"I needed to pick four students from my class…then there'll be four students from each class and then we teachers will have a drawing! Bye Now! Those doughnuts are calling out to me!" the teacher said closing her door.

"Wow, going to a new school! Wonder how it's like?" Sango said.

"I bet it's a wonderful school…" Kagome said looking outside. Sango looked at her friend and soon remembered that that was Kagome's old school…she smiled.

* * *

The bell rang and as soon as the group was about to leave the room the intercom turned on. 

"Attention students will Inuyasha Taisho, Kairie Yamamoto, Miroku Kinaki, and Sango Sumisawa report to the main office please. That is all."

"OOoohh…" people said as they passed by the group as if they were in big trouble. (A.N.: Sorry if that was confusing…)

"Shit! What did we do?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Not so loud! I think there'll be a reasonable explanation for the principal calling us…let's go." Kagome reassured grabbing his hand and dragging him to the principal's office.

The rest of the group followed Kagome.

"Please…sit." The principal said motioning towards the chairs. They sat.

"Well, the reason why I'm calling you here is that we looked over the people the teachers chosen for the trip to Shikon High and…"

The teenagers moved in closer to the desk.

"You were the only ones who wanted to go!"

Kagome gave out a sigh of relief. _At least it was good news…_

The principal continued. "Yes, it's very great that the four of you wanted to go so badly. So you four will be going to Shikon High in California tomorrow. Then you'll write a 5 page write up on what happened during that week."

_No wonder no one wanted to go…we have to do homework…_Kagome thought as the others grumbled.

"So, be here by 7 am tomorrow and the bus will take you there. Oh and bring your tuxedos and dresses because you'll be attending their Senior Prom. That's all. Now go and see Ms. Dorothy at the front desk and she'll give you passes for missing part of class."

"Thank you sir." Kagome said running out of the room with her friends following behind.

* * *

"Can you believe it? I can't believe I'm going to a prom in another school with my best friends!" Sango said smiling. 

"Calm down, love. It's tomorrow…" Miroku said calmly.

"I know but it's just so exciting! Aren't you excited Kairie!" Sango squealed.

No answer.

"Kairie? Inuyasha? Miroku, where did they go?"

Miroku pointed behind the tree. Sangowas aboutto ask another question but Miroku answered it. "What do you think they're doing?"

Kagome was backed up on their favorite tree while Inuyasha was sending kisses from her lips to her ear and down her neck. She giggled.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome panted. "It…tickles…"

"Kairie…" Inuyasha said between the kisses. "You're ruining it…you're ruining…it …"

"Sorry…this is mymmmhhmm." Kagome said when Inuyasha kissed her on the lips.

"Okay," Inuyasha said grabbing her hand, "that's enough for today…or at least for now…"

Kagome smiled.

They came out of their hiding and sat by their friends who were now smirking.

Kagome blushed. "What?"

"How long was that now?" Miroku said looking at his Rolex watch. "Whoa! That's a new record! 5 minutes! We really need a reward for these kinds of times…" He and Sango laughed.

"Hardy-har-har to you too" Kagome said sarcastically. "But you shouldn't even say anything…you both are the ones with the record of 15 minutes! You both went to the bathroom and came back when the bell rang…that was a fricken 15 minutes! I know we won't even be able to beat that." She laughed. Inuyasha joined in.

Sango blushed while Miroku smiled with pride. "I know I know…we're the conquerors of…"

Sango punched him on the head and he was 'temporarily' knocked out. "Serves him right…" she mumbled, making Kagome laugh louder…but then her stomach started to growl.

Sango laughed. "I think someone's hungry after that session…"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha stood up. "C'mon Kairie, I'll buy you something." He gave her his hand and she took it willingly. He looked at Sango. "You want something, Sango?"

Sango shook her head. "Not really, but thank you anyway…I have to wait until Miroku wakes up so I can apologize. You two go ahead…and take your time…"

They couple soon left Sango with the unconscious Miroku. She lay beside him and grabbed his arm to look at the time. "Wow…he's been out for a while." She leans in towards his face. "I hope he's okay…"

Suddenly, Miroku wakes up and grabs the back of Sango's neck to bring her in for a kiss. Sango somehow knew this was coming so she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled at her. "You knew?"

Sango nodded. "You're so predictable, that's why."

Miroku leaned in for another kiss. They were in their own session, not noticing Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Ahem..." Kagome started. Sango and Miroku looked up at their two friends. Kagome squatted down. "So this is what you do when we're not around...you animals."

* * *

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, the final bell rings and students as well as teachers come out of the double doors of school. 

"I'm guessing we're going to the mall to find our accessories for the prom…" Kagome said as Sango nodded in agreement.

"What about the dress?" Miroku asked.

"We already bought it a long time ago! Our school's prom is in another 2 weeks! We needed to buy it sooner or later!" Sango laughed.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked around…feeling somewhat uncomfortable and Kagome looked at them with a smirk on her face. "You two didn't buy anything, did you?"

"Well…" Inuyasha started.

Kagome held her hand up to his face to stop him. "Oh don't even start Inuyasha Taisho. I know that face. You and Miroku didn't buy anything and I know it. Am I right?"

Inuyasha playfully kissed her hand that was held in his face. "You know me too well, babe." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him for a kiss.

"Can we just stop with all this madness! I'm going to throw up sooner or later for god's sake!" Miroku said holding his stomach.

Kagome broke the kiss and smacked Miroku on the shoulder. "Shut up Miroku. Let's go already." She grabbed Inuyasha hand as the group walked to the mall.

* * *

At The Mall

Kagome and Sango rushed into the jewelry store to find the perfect necklace and earrings that will match their dresses.

"OOOH, Sango. Look at that! It's beautiful!" Kagome said pointing to something through the glass. Sango looked and had the same expression as Kagome.

There lay a diamond necklace with a gold band to hold it (an: sorry if that was confusing…I don't know what it's called.) The diamond was showing a rainbow of colors when the light shown on it…Kagome found her necklace.

"Excuse me? I would like to see this necklace here." Kagome said to the clerk.

"Oh certainly, ma'am. This is one of our popular ones." He said taking it out and handing it to Kagome. It looked better face to face.

"How much does it cost?"

"$1500."

Kagome looked at Sango wide eyed. There was no way she had that much money. She was only living by the money that was left at her house, which was only 25 of what she had to pay.  
She handed the necklace back to the clerk. "Thank you."  
She and Sango went out of the store; Kagome's head was looking down in the ground.

"It's okay, Kagome. Let's just go to another place."  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah…I guess…"

They finally met up with the boys after a few hours of shopping at the food court.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Inuyasha said digging into his food. Miroku followed. The girls looked at their boyfriends with disgust.

"How do you guys eat like that…in public?" Sango said holding her stomach.

"Ifs not 'ard…" Miroku said food coming out of his mouth.

Kagome had to look away. "Eat with your mouth closed, boy…"

"What's wrong Kairie?" Inuyasha said, already finished with his food. He could see Kagome not even touching her food.

Sango answered. "1) Miroku is eating like a pig and 2) We went to a jewelry store and Kag-I mean Kairie found this necklace but-"

"It was $1500…way too much…I don't have that kind of money…" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha had the best idea…and Miroku could see in his eyes, but decided to shrug it off.

Kagome looked at her watch. "The mall's going to close in about 15 minutes…let's go already."

"Erm…Miroku and me have to go somewhere…we'll be right back." Inuyasha said grabbing his friend's arm and running out of the court. The girls shook their heads as they cleaned up their stuff and went in the parking lot to wait.

* * *

"Yeah, can I buy this?" 

"Of course, Mr. Taisho. Thank you for stopping by our store. It's an honor to see you here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thanked the man. Dang people are so annoying.

He and Miroku walked outside the jewelry store. "She's going to be so happy."

Miroku nodded patting his love-struck friend on the shoulder. "She's lucky to have someone like you."

They passed by a long bulletin board which had tons of pictures. On the top, there was a large title that read, 'Have you seen these people?'

Inuyasha looked through the people, just for the fun of it.

"Poor people…" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha nodded but soon came to an abrupt stop.

Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at a picture very hard. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? The girls are waiting for us in the parking lot…" He walked closer and looked what he was staring at.

Inuyasha pointed to a picture of two women. One had dark hair that went down to her ears. The other had long wavy hair and dark brown eyes. The text read, 'Have you seen these people? Mae and Kagome Higurashi. Last seen in California. School was Shikon High. If you seen these people, call this number.'

"Is it me Miroku, or does that girl look a whole lot like Kairie?"

Miroku looked closer at the picture. "Yeah, it sure does. Didn't these people die?"

"Yeah…it was all over the news. Wonder why it's still up."

"Dunno…but we need to go now!" Miroku yelled as the lights in the mall turned off. Inuyasha ripped off the sign and followed Miroku.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Inuyasha about your secret, Kagome?" 

"I don't know…I just feel like now is not the time."

"You're going to have to say something. We're going to your old school for god's sake! What if your ghost wins prom queen? Are you going to accept it?"

"I guess it will happen when it happens."

Sango and Kagome were sitting on Inuyasha's trunk looking at the sunset.

"I really hope everything goes well over there though." Sango said, breaking the silence.

"Me too. I don't want everyone knowing my secret. I think two people are enough."

Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang. ("Kagome's Voice" **General's Voice**)

"Hello?"

**Hi Kagome. It's me.**

Kagome looked at her friend and mouthed 'general'. Sango understood and watched Kagome walk to a nearby tree.

"Hello, general. So what's the special occasion?"

**We have found Naraku and he's headed to your old house.**

Kagome gasped. "So what's going to happen?"

**We're going to get there as fast as we can and surround him.**

"That sound's like a good idea…do you know if my mom is okay?"

**…I'm sorry, Kagome…we don't know if she's dead or alive at this moment of time.**

Kagome looked at the ground. "Oh. I see."

**We're doing our best to keep your mother safe, Kagome. We suspect Naraku is going to go to your house in about 5 days. He changes his hiding spots every five days, so we'll already be there.**

"Sir, if it's not too much trouble, will you call me when you come here and tell me where you'll be staying?"

**No, not at all, Kagome. See you soon.**

"Yes, sir. Bye." She hung up the phone. She walked to the car to see everyone inside waiting.

Sango rolled down her window. "Let's go Kairie!"

Kagome smiled as she ran to the car and got in. Inuyasha turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

"We just saw something interesting on the lost people board. Care to take a look?" Inuyasha finally said handing the girls the sheet. 

Kagome and Sango looked at the sign and looked at each other in worry.

"What's wrong? Isn't it weird? She looks almost exactly like you!" Miroku said pointing at the picture.

"Y-yeah. That's weird alright…" Kagome said looking at her picture. She looked so different compared to now. For a first, her hair was really long and she had darker skin.

"That is so weird. It's truly a small world." Miroku said.

Sango looked at the picture, then at Kagome. What was she going to say?

"We're here, Miroku. See you." Inuyasha said pulling over to a house.

Sango kissed Miroku goodbye as he got out of the car and pat the hood. Inuyasha drove off.

"Are you guys okay? You haven't said anything since we left the mall."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "It's nothing, just really tired."

"Whatever." He pulled over to Sango's house. Sango got out as well as Kagome.

"Are you always sleeping over Sango's house Kairie?"

Kagome nodded. "She has a really nice house after all." She kissed him on his nose. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Wait." He grabs her arm and pulls her into a tight hug. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't tell you…"

"So there is something wrong..."

Kagome looked away.

"Tell me what's wrong...please.."

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not?"  
Kagome shook her head once more. "I just…can't…"

Inuyasha cupped her face into his hands. "Please…"

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and saw concern and care. She took a deep sigh and pulled out of his grasp.

"It's a really long story…" She looked at Sango's house.  
Inuyasha leaned on his car. "I have time…for you."

Kagome smiled as he turned her around, her back facing him. "You know that picture of the girl that looks like me?"

"Yeah? What about it?" He layed his chin onto her head.

Kagome looked at the ground. _Should I tell him?_

"Is she your sister?"

"That's me."

Inuyasha stopped hugging her and turned her to face him. "What?"

"That picture of those two people…that's me and my mom."

Inuyasha hugged her once more. "Go on…"

Kagome took a big breath and explained everything. From the changing of the names, the kidnapping, the killing of her father, why she's staying at Sango's house…EVERYTHING.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Kagome." He said hugging her tight as soon as she was finished. She embraced him with tears flowing freely down her face.

"The general said that Naraku is supposed to be seen in my old house 5 days from now…and I'm getting scared because I don't know if my mom's still alive or not..." She said crying harder. Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

"Stop crying, Kagome. I'll be here right next to you through this."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

They continued hugging...and Inuyasha said, "You know what…I have an idea. Why don't you live with me? I'll take good care of you…I promise."

Kagome smiled. "That's an offer that I have to leave, Inuyasha. Won't your parents get angry that you're bringing a girl home day after day?"

Inuyasha laughed. "They couldn't care less. We have a really big house, so each of us is in our own area…I barely see my parents…I don't even think my brother would care…well, I already know he won't care…seeing he has a family already.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "As sure as I'll ever be." She brought her lips onto his as they shared a passionate kiss.

Kagome was the one to pull away first, needing of air. "I'll tell Sango and get my things." She ran inside smiling.

* * *

"Wow, Kagome. You told him?"  
Kagome nodded. 

"Good for you. There shouldn't be any hiding in a great relationship."

"That's why I'm letting you tell Miroku."

Sango's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"  
Kagome brought her friend in a tight hug. "As sure as I'll ever be."

"Okay…see you tomorrow. You better not be pregnant the next time I see you."

Kagome pushed her friend playfully as she grabbed her remaining things and left.

* * *

Kagome went out of the house and saw where she left him. 

"Ready?"  
Kagome nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let's go then." He said opening the trunk and her door.

Kagome got in and off they went.

* * *

A.N: Thank you all for waiting! I'm really sorry I didn't update any sooner! I love you all! 

: CoRnY tO dA mAx! I know I know…:


	12. Inuyasha's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha whatsoever.

Author's Note: What's up everybody! I know I know….I haven't been an awesome author for quite some time…I haven't been updating! I have a lot of time now since school is over. Oh well, anyways here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Kagome finally told Inuyasha the truth to her past…and the fabulous four are now going to Kagome's old school.

* * *

Chapter 12

Inuyasha's House

After a couple of minutes passed by with no conversation whatsoever, Inuyasha drove to a large black wooden gate.

"Wait here." He said walking out of the car. Kagome nodded and watched him leave.

He walked towards the gate and took out a chain in his pocket full of keys. He threw one key over another until he found a big red one. He stuck in the large golden lock and pushed open the doors. When they opened, Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she gaped at the sight before her.

The doors opened to a neighborhood full of expensive looking houses; each one looking identical as the rest. Each house was a light brown with a dark brown roof. The lawns had healthy green grass and some had those little gnomes with their axes on their shoulder which made Kagome wince for some strange reason.

Inuyasha quickly got back in the car and saw Kagome's face. He let out a small chuckle and pushed her jaw back in place. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

Kagome looked at him and shook her head playfully. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen any place as expensive as this."

Inuyasha turned the ignition back on and drove once more, passing the houses. "No one has seen this place or heard of it. Not even Miroku and Sango." He took a turn and stopped at the biggest house out of all. It was the same exact color as the other houses but much wider and higher.

_I would be guessing this is his house._ Kagome thought as he drove into the garage and the turned off the car.

Inuyasha got out of the car and ran to the other side to open her door. Kagome quickly took his hand and got out.

"I think the only person that saw this whole place was…" his voice drifted.

Kagome looked at him and stood in front of him so he could see her. She cupped her hands to his face. "Inuyasha, I understand that Kikyo was a really big part of life. I also have felt that way before I came here, but we both need to know that that was the past. This is now, okay."

Inuyasha turned away from her. "I hate that son of a bitch…that damn bitch ruined my life." He turned back to her. "She RUINED ME!"

Kagome hugged him. "I understand. As I said, it's the past. We need to forget."

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him and hugged her back. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you here beside me all the time."

She blushed in his arms but soon recovered when his lips were pressed onto hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When they parted, Inuyasha smiled. "Let's get inside. I want to introduce you to my mom."

Kagome nodded and went through the large doors.

_Miroku_

**Sango**

**Perverted creep…why did I ever go out with you?**

_Y'know, that really hurt my feelings AND a good question…but maybe because of my good looks…_

**Whatever. Yawn OMG! It's midnight! I need to sleep for the prom tomorrow! Sowhat did you guys do when we cleaned up your mess at the mall?**

_Actually, we went back to the store to buy Kairie the necklace she wanted…well technically Inuyasha bought it but I was there just to look good…as always_

**giggles Kagome's really special to Inuyasha, isn't she?**

_Kagome? Who's that? _

**Uh-oh…**

_What's going on Sango?_

**I was supposed to tell you tomorrow, but since I slipped, so I guess I'll tell you now.**

_Tell me what? You hid something from me! I am very disappointed in you sarcasm_

**Shut up and let me tell you the story. Kairie is really the Kagome that you saw in the flyer today.**

_Ha! I knew it was her! See, I was telling Inuyasha that it was her-_

**Miroku…**

_See…he never wants to listen to me but nooo-_

**MiROKU…**

_He never EVER listens to me…he nev-_

**CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN FINISH THE DAMN STORY! GOD! **(In the background: "OOOOHHH! I'm telling Dad on you Sango! You said damn and hell!" "Kohaku! What did I just hear you say?")

_Dad and Kohaku I'm guessing?_

**Yup. So anyway, Kairie…or should I say Kagome was with her mom and dad, but her dad died because of something I can't remember right now but the guy that the principal was talking about was the guy who killed her dad and my mom. So, he was nearby her house in California so they had to move here just to get away and change their whole identity. We couldn't tell you or Inuyasha because she thought you weren't ready for it yet and she wasn't really good at talking about it since her mom was just kidnapped by Naraku.**

_Wow, I feel really bad for her though…but I could understand where she's coming from because he was the same person who put a curse on my family…_

**Let me guess….he's the one who showed the males in the family how to become a total pervert.**

_No…but very funny._

**Thank you**

_He has given my family a curse of no women whatsoever._

**What do you mean, 'no women'?**

_Did I ever tell you that I had a younger sister? OR did I ever introduce you to my mother? Or my Aunties? Or my cousins?_

**No. But I just thought you didn't want to go through the embarrassment…**

_No Sango. Naraku had killed them._

**WHAT! Why? What did your family ever do to him?**

_Well, he and my family were really close…and then there was this get together at my house and he was invited. My family knew that it was going to be a really special party because it was a gambling get together. The women who included my sister Rikuu and my mom and some of my aunties were at a vacation in Hawaii so it was just my dad and me. So anyway, he comes in and we start playing. In the beginning, I start winning and Naraku was getting really mad. Then later he was in the winning streak. We were getting kind of scared because we knew that Naraku was a hard gambler and he would do anything for the money that we were betting; and it was a lot of money. He soon bet this large amount of money and lost it all against my father. Soon he had no money so the party was over. Every now and then, we would have the same get together and he would bet more and more money. We were all wondering how he got all this money. Then one day, my father and I went to the bank since we were running out of money and we saw Naraku run in. We ran after him and found ourselves in a robbery with him being the burglar. We got out safely but my father was going to report him to the authorities for what he had done. Naraku was furious when we heard and that same day sneaked into our house and quietly killed my mom and my 5 year old sister in their beds. The next morning, my father and I saw this and a note saying that if we tell the authorities about who did the robberies then he'll kill more women in our family. We kept trying to get the police and every now and then, we see on the news that one person dies unexpectedly in their beds and no one finds who it is. That was the start of his escapades though. Now he still steals the banks but kills whoever sees him to not take any chances._

**And that's what happened to Kagome's Dad! Now his mom was kidnapped and the police don't know where they are. **(In the background: "Sango, it's time to get to bed. You have a prom tomorrow!") **Okay, Dad! Miroku, I have to go…see you tomorrow at school.**

_I love you, Sango._

**Love you too, perv.**

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome stop at the edge of the stairs.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Inuyasha, is that you? I haven't heard your voice for so long! Why are you calling me now?"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and smiled. "I have someone I want you to meet." He doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Kagome had butterflies in her stomach. Was her mother like Inuyasha? Was she tall or short? Was she really old or really young? So many questions were running through her head. Inuyasha saw Kagome and grabbed her hand with a soft squeeze. She looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

As soon as she stopped hearing the clicking on the stairs she takes her gaze off the ground and stared into deep brown hazel eyes.

There stood Inuyasha's mother. She had long black hair that went just past her hips. She was wearing a silk robe that dragged on the floor. She had a smile on her face.

"Who is this fine young lady, Inuyasha? I know it's certainly not Kikyo." She takes a good look at Kagome, circling her. "You look vaguely familiar, as if I saw you somewhere."

"Mom, I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said snaking an arm around Kagome's waist. "Kagome this is my mom, Izaiyoi"

"Kagome Higurashi? Oh! I know you're that girl that—that-" Her eyes went wide as she stepped back in disbelief. "Died."

"Mom..Mom. I think we should have a little talk in the living room." Inuyasha said leading his mom to the opened doors. Kagome followed.

"Okay, so you're telling me that she didn't really die, she just changed her name and the police made a fake kill on the street? And the girl that you're sitting next to is the Kagome Higurashi that Naraku is looking for?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right."

Izaiyoi sat back in relief. "This is amazing! But wait…why did you bring her here? Isn't she supposed to be with her mother? I understand that her father passed away and everything but I didn't hear that her mother wasn't…where is she?"

Kagome winced at the thought about her mother. "N-Naraku has her as a hostage to get me to stay where I am so he can kill the both of us…"

"And I was wondering if she could stay over here for a while…you know, just to be safe." Inuyasha included.

Izaiyoi walked to the opposite couch where Kagome was sitting and hugged her. "You poor girl, you can stay here as long as you want…" She leaned into her ear so only Kagome could here. "And I think you're the best thing that Inuyasha brought home. I'm expecting a large wedding in the springtime in Maryland."

Kagome blushed as well as Inuyasha…he heard it too. Other than the obvious fact that he was half demon, his mother wasn't a really good whisperer. He decided to let this one go.

He pretented to check the time. "Oh god. We have a prom tomorrow. Mom, we need to sleep okay?"

Izaiyoi nodded. "You get to sleep…goodnight Kagome. It was nice meeting you."

Inuyasha led Kagome up the staircase and led her into the guest room. I was all red with beautiful satin sheets…it kind of reminded her of her old house before her mom was kidnapped.

"Well, I'm in the next room so if you need me, the closet door," he opened the door to find another door behind all of the clothes. "Serves as another door, okay?" He started walking out the door but Kagome held on to his sleeve.

"I hope I'm not asking much Inuyasha but…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sure, I'll stay here for a while." He grabbed a chair and placed it by her bed. Kagome changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She faced his way and he gently stroked her face. "You're so beautiful, Kagome. Goodnight." He closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled at him and looked at him for a while before she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, knowing that Inuyasha would protect her.

* * *

A.N.: Well that's it for now! Sorry about the long wait. I'll update soon! 


	13. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Hola! I have just updated with a new chapter and I feel so bad that there is only **TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT**. I don't really want it to end, but there's always an end to everything….well maybe not everything. Anyway, I apologize for not updating as much as I should but we just started school like around last week Wednesday and I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. I really hope you guys don't mind, but the chapters are unfortunately going to come later and later….but I'll finish it…when I have the time; but I promise I'll finish it, no stopping or deleting…I'm almost done anyway. SO I really hope you enjoy it and please review. I need some critique! I know that there's something wrong here…but I don't really know how to change it…tell me! Mahalo.

---

**Kagome's Ghost**

Last time: Kagome met Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Tomorrow was the school transfer/prom for the four.

Chapter 13

The Unexpected

"_Kagome..."_

"_Mom?"_

_Kagome's mother walked towards Kagome, and she seemed to be a total mess; her hair was frizzed and out of place, her clothes were wrinkled and torn, and by the purple shade around her eyes, she looked like she hasn't slept for days._

"_Mom! Are you okay?" Kagome held her mother in her arms._

"_Why did you leave me?" She said quietly, looking at the ground._

_Kagome didn't understand; why would her mother say something like that after she was trying to find her for so long.  
_

_She grabbed Kagome's shirt as she fell to her knees crying, bringing Kagome with her. "Kagome, why did you leave me? Why weren't you home with me! You were probably with your friends right? Hanging at the mall, eating at restaurants, going to prom…They seem to be more important than me now right? How can you not care for your mother anymore…"_

_Kagome stuttered. "Mom, I didn't know. I was at-"_

"_Why did you leave me here all alone?" Her mother continued to say._

_Kagome started to cry with her. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm really…sorry…it was all my fault" _

"_I'll never forgive you Kagome!" She stood up and pushed Kagome to the ground. "I will never forgive you for this! Never!" _

_Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her mother's mouth and her eyes were in shock and fear. The person behind her was blurry. All Kagome could see was purple eyes and the greedy smile on its face._

"_Who are you!" Kagome screamed at the blur._

"_Your worst nightmare." Its arm lifted, a gun was aimed at her. The blur smiled once more. " Goodbye." Her mother's eyes widened with fear once more, so did Kagome's._

_Kagome's body was paralyzed. Before the gun shot, Kagome could hear someone scream, "Kagome!"_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Izayoi shook Kagome, who was currently sweating and shaking in her bed; the alarm went off.

Instantly, Kagome shot up from her bed, tears streaking down her face. "Mom!"

"Kagome," Izayoi looked at her "are you okay?"

"My mom…where's my mom?" She continued to cry. "I need to find her…I need to…"

"Oh Kagome." Izayoi knelt down to hug her.

"What's going on-Kagome!" Inuyasha barged in when he heard the screaming and saw his mother holding Kagome.

"She had a bad dream." Izayoi explained, not turning around. Inuyasha walked slowly to the situation and Izayoi let go of Kagome.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha," she said quietly, she tried making herself presentable for him, but Inuyasha pulled her arms away from her face and they dropped instantly to her sides. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned his sudden actions.

Inuyasha took her in his arms. "What happened? Why are you…why are you crying?"

Kagome hugged back and dug her head into his shoulder. "My mom…" She started crying once more.

"Calm down now…it's okay. Please stop crying."

Izayoi walked and watched from the doorway as Inuyasha took control of the problem. She smiled to herself thinking this was a greatest girl that ever past her son's life.

She really hoped they'd get married…she really wanted grandchildren before she died.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's what I do."

Kagome stood up and had an instant mood change. "C'mon, we have to get ready for the prom. We're meeting Miroku and Sango at the school. We have…oh great! I have 1 hour to get ready!" She ran inside.

"Do you want me to help, dear?" Izayoi yelled from the room, still standing by the door.

"Sure! Inuyasha! Get ready!" Kagome replied from the other side.

Inuyasha walked to his room and took out his present for her as well as his black tux and started to get ready.

Inuyasha stared at the diamond necklace in the box, patiently waiting for Kagome to be finished. He checked his Rolex; they have 15 more minutes till the bus left the campus.

"Hurry it up, Kagome! You have 15 more minutes!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can't you just wait for a couple of minutes, Inuyasha? Gods, you're so impatient." Izayoi called from the top of the staircase. "She's done already anyway."

He hid the necklace again in his back pocket and walked to the bottom of the stairs to see her. His jaw dropped.

She was beautiful.

Kagome walked the stairs in a low cut dress. The bottom of the dress just stopped at her ankles showing red stilettos. Her dress was a sparkly red.

Kagome made it down the stairs and put his jaw back in place. "I'm guessing you like it." She giggled.

He laughed with her. "I have something for you." He brought out the box.

Kagome gasped as she looked at the diamond necklace she was eyeing at the store. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"How did you..?"

"Anything for you." He helped her put it on. It perfected the whole outfit. She hugged him in return.

"Thank you so much."

"Let's go." He held out his arm.

As soon as they got into his car she yelled, "Step on it!"

The wheels screeched as they left the driveway.

"It took you guys long enou-Kagome! Sango said looking at her. "Wow…"

"Beautiful…indeed." Murmured Miroku, who was soon slapped in the face by none other than…Inuyasha.

"Back off, idiot."

"Look at you! I'm so jealous." Kagome said. Sango wore a green strapless dress that stopped at her thighs. "You can so do that outfit."

"What can I say, I'm beautiful." Sango said flipping her hair.

"And you're all mine." Miroku came from behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly moved away.

"Can we just go already?" Inuyasha whined, being disgusted by the sight that seemed to become…well disgusting.

"Fine. We better hurry." Kagome said dragging all of them into the limo.

---

"Kagome!" Ayame screamed running to her.

"Oh gods, Ayame! How are you?" Kagome screamed back. Thankfully, everyone was already inside, so no one was able to hear the conversation.

"I'm good. I'm so glad you volunteered; I was supposed to show the coming people around here but I don't need to…" She saw more people coming out of the limo. "Who are they?" She said pointing at the new company.

"Oh, these are the friends that I made at my new school. Ayame, this is Sango, her boyfriend Miroku and Inuyasha. Everyone, this is my friend Ayame."

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"'Sup"

Ayame specifically eyed Inuyasha. "And what is Inuyasha to you Kagome?"

Kagome blushed at the question.

"Oh him? Well-you know.." She blushed.

"No, I don't know." Ayame replied dumbly. "Who is he to you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha replied proudly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh really." Ayame looked at Kagome. "And when were you planning to tell me this…when?"

"Sorry." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"That's what I thought." She walked to Inuyasha and started to circle him, eying every inch.

Between moments, Ayame would mumble something making Inuyasha as well as Kagome worry.

Sango whispered to Miroku, "What is she doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think she's checking out Inuyasha to see if he's good enough for Kagome…I think."

"…That's kind of freaky…"

"That's what I thought."

When she finally returned to her spot she looked at Kagome and smiled. "Very nice, Kagome. Now let's go in; they are waiting for the ghost to show up sometime."

Ayame, Sango, and Miroku ran inside. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

Inuyasha kissed her. "You have weird friends."

"My friends are yours, stupid."

"No, I believe it's your friends." Inuyasha took a paper out of his back pocket. "She gave me her number."

Kagome laughed out loud. "C'mon, let's go inside; I've been waiting to dance with you for a long time.

As soon as they got in, music blasted into their ears. Everyone was on the floor dancing. At a distance, they could see Miroku and Sango dancing with Ayame.

Kouga was dancing behind her. She and Kouga were smiling.

Kagome stared in surprise. _When did they start doing things together?_

Ayame saw her and with a surprised look she turned to Kouga, said something to him and ran over to her.

"Oh gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should've said that it was okay to go with him…but he asked me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings

and-"

"Say it, Ayame."

"What?"

"Say I was right and you were so wrong. I knew from the start you liked him. You can't hide anything from me anymore…the facts are right in my face."

Ayame sighed. "Okay, you were right. But I didn't want to break the friendship that he and I had. But," she looked back at Kouga "I'm glad that I agreed to going with him. Who knew we had so many things in common."

"You two are the best of friends. Why wouldn't you have so many things in common?"

The music instantly shut off, following the whines from the students. The principal came onto the stage with a microphone and two crowns. "Excuse me, everyone. Sorry for the instant shut off. Um…it's time to announce prom king and queen."

Everyone cheered.

"I think it's time to see Mr. Takashi, Kagome." Ayame said grabbing her hand and yanking her to the backstage.

"I'll be back okay?" Kagome called out to Inuyasha.

He nodded and sat in the chair that was closest to him.

"Kagome! It's great to see you again. I hope you were going to be joining us." Mr. Takahashi said as Kagome and Ayame ran backstage.

"How does he know?" Kagome asked.

Ayame sighed. "I had to tell him sometime right? If they want to see the ghost of Kagome Higurashi then the only person who can work the lights in here is him and I didn't want him to faint at the sight of you. I promise that I didn't tell anyone else."

"I'm believing you." Kagome said sternly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Your secret is safe with me. I didn't tell anyone else either." Mr. Takahashi replied.

The principal announced something and Ayame ran outside without a word.

"Ayame!" Kagome called.

"Koga was announced prom king! I have to congratulate him!" She yelled back. "Break a leg!"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, now that that's over with…am I going to put any make-up or something?"

"You don't need to put on anything. As soon as the dramatic light shines on you, no one needs any proof if you're real or not. They'll believe what their eyes see."

"Okay…I guess."

The principal called, "And this year's prom queen is….Kagome's ghost."

The room was quiet, with some murmuring that was instantly shushed.

"Okay, Kagome this is your queue. As soon as the light goes out, I want you to run up there…take your shoes off first….and when the light shines on you, say your speech. You look up at the ceiling when you're finished and then I'll cut the lights. As soon as that happens, you and your friends need to leave here as soon as you can." Mr. Takahashi whispered.

Kagome hugged him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Takahashi. If I ever get to come back, you'll be the first one I'll see."

"No, Ms. Kagome. Thank you; you made this year my most exciting one yet."

"Ms. Kagome's ghost," the principal called. "Are you here with us?"

The room became more silent.

"I guess her spirit didn't show-" There were instant screams and cries from the audience. Mr. Takahashi let the lights cut off.

Kagome looked at her teacher one last time and quietly ran up the stage, trying not to make any sudden noises.

The dramatic lighting shown on her, making it look like she was truly a ghost. Kagome looked at the ground and saw that he also used smoke screen, hiding her feet.

There were screams and gasps. The principal fainted.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were amazed by how realistic it looked. "Wow…"

Ayame smirked. "He's not called the greatest drama teacher in the state for nothing."

Kagome cleared her throat. _How can I make this very interesting…?_

"Kagome?" Koga called from his throne. He stood up, planning to walk to her but she held a hand in his path.

"Stop!" She yelled in her most dramatic voice that was in her. "Koga-sama, sit back down, for I must speak on by behalf."

Koga sat back down, stiff as a board.

Kagome looked at her audience. Other than her friends, all eyes were on her, waiting for her speech.

She continued, "As you all know, I was tragically killed in a car accident, my death being a unfortunate one. But as the gates of heaven were about to open for me, the gods told me that now wasn't my time, that I have time to walk back on earth saying goodbye to my loved ones. The first person was Koga, and you all know that I presume. Next was my closest friend, Ayame (Ayame cheered, but was instantly shushed. Kagome tried not to laugh). I'm sorry I wasn't here for the whole time but I hope you all understand that now, being my last minutes wandering on earth, that it's my time to go. I love you all and I hope you all have a great last year at Highschool. Goodbye." She took a sudden sharp breath in and looked up, she breathed out. The smoke grew higher, hiding her stomach and she could here people saying goodbye.

She heard Koga fall to his knees yelling, "Kagome! Don't leave me here all alone!"

She had no time to answer, because the lights shut off. There was screaming again. Kagome ran off the stage, grabbed her shoes and said goodbye to Mr. Takahashi. She and her friends, including Ayame left the scene.

THAT'S AN AWEWOME STORY!


	14. Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: There might not be a lot of people here reading the author's note but I just cut out the part where I remind you why you're reading my amateur fanfic and I want to remind you that this is the **SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER**. Enjoy.

**Kagome's Ghost**

Chapter 14

Defeat

They ran out from senior prom night and were in the limo driving home.

"Kagome that was the best I've seen you act!" Ayame yelled. "You should've stayed at Shikon so you could play in Aladdin!"

"Thanks." Kagome replied quietly. She couldn't believe she actually pulled that off.

The crowd was so into her speech as if she was their last lifeline. She didn't know where those words came out of, yet there was a strange sense inside of her telling her what to say.

_That was really cool._ She thought to herself as the others were talking.

"That was really good, Kagome. I almost believed that you were really a ghost." Sango laughed.

"I know; with all that fog below your feet and that light shining above you. Your teacher is the best dramatic scene maker." Miroku complimented.

"Hey what can I say, he is the best in the state." Ayame bragged.

"Kagome, you were really good up there." Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek. "I almost believed it, too."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

As they were driving, gun shots were heard throughout the car as the driver braked instantlty.

Everyone jerked back.

"Hey mister! What's going on?" Ayame said rolling down the window where they could see the driver.

When she looked through the window, she screamed and scooted away from it, grabbing Sango's shoulders. Sango hugged her.

"What's going on?" Miroku said.

Ayame couldn't say anything, just pointing at the window. Miroku looked through the window and looked at them.

"He's dead." Miroku said plainly.

"How did he just die?" Sango asked.

"He got shot in the chest; I think I just heard some gun fires before he braked."

"Yeah, I did too." Sango replied, trying to calm down Ayame.

Gun shots were heard again. Everyone suddenly ducked to the floor.

Kagome's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome. This is the colonel!" It was very loud in his area.

"Colonel! We're in the limo!"

"I know, I see you! I've got some people coming over there to try and get you; I need you to stay calm. We're in the house and we have Naraku surrounded, but he has some backup with him."

"Is my mom over there?"

Gun shots were heard through the phone. "Kagome be careful." He hung up.

"Who was that, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"There's going to be some people coming here. There's a shootout going on outside." She replied.

"Where are we anyway?" Ayame stuttered.

Inuyasha raised his head and quickly came back down. "We're by some old house."

Kagome looked up and her eyes widened. "This is my house."

Everyone looked at her. Ayame was still crying.

No one said anything, so she continued. "This is where I used to live before going to the Regan. My mom was kidnapped here and I think this where they're trying to kill Naraku."

"Naraku's in that house?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "I believe so. Colonel told me that he was going to be here in a couple of days."

"And he decided to choose today." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome nodded.

The limo door opened and everyone screamed. Inuyasha instantly punched the men and they fainted.

One of the men raised his hands in the air. "Sir! We're here to help you! Get out of the car! We're part of the officers."

They breathed a sigh of relief and all got out of the limo, still crouching on the ground. They could see all of the neighbors looking out their window; some were stupid enough to get out of their house to find out what was all that noise.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked. "We just can't sit here."

The officer nodded and looked around. "Let's take you over there." The rest of the officers surrounded the teens as they walked towards a brick wall. Everyone got behind it safely.

"Now just stay here and then we'll get you when it's safe again." The officer said as the rest of them ran back into the fight.

There were more gun shots heard and Sango started to shudder when there were screams and yells. Luckily, Miroku was there to hug her, sweetly kissing her hair. Kagome just stared into a distance, quiet. She really hoped that everyone was going to be okay. She looked towards the fight, becoming very fidgety. Then she stood up and looked, but Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"What are you doing!" He questioned. "You're trying to get yourself killed!"

"I need to get in there."

"What?"

"I need to get in there. My mom's in there and I need to find her."

"How do you know she's in there?" Inuyasha asked. "How do you know she's even alive?"

Kagome looked at him. "I know she's in there." She stood up again and he tried to pull her back down but she punched him in the stomach. All of her friends gasped.

"I'm sorry." She replied. She runs hunching down, using the limo as protection. Everyone watched her go to the backyard and they all went down when the guns fired. They looked for her when they came back up but didn't see her. They all sat back down.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango shuddered.

"I don't know." Miroku said.

"I hope she's okay." Ayame said.

"I'm going after her." Inuyasha told himself.

"What?" They said at once.

"Don't follow me." He replied. Before he walked out, Miroku held his shoulder.

"Let me go with you. My mother and my sister were killed because of him. I want him to be dead as much as you do."

Inuyasha nodded and they both ran out. Sango and Ayame watched them pick up the guns from the fainted men and run inside. Sango looked at the house.

Ayame looked at her. "Don't tell me you're leaving too."

Sango turned to her and hugged her tight. "It's okay. Some people may have died because of him but I know that I won't leave you here alone."

Ayame nodded and sat closer towards her new friend.

-

After the guns fired, Kagome crawled to the small window that led to the laundry room. She looked inside before opening the window and going in. As she fell, the side of her dress ripped and left a small sash hanging on the handle.

Thankfully, she didn't get cut so she looked around the room before she crept to the door. Instantly, gun shots flew through the wooden door and Kagome rolled down the stairs, covering her head. When it finally stopped, she looked back and saw that there was a few holes in the door and one shot went through her dress. She looked through one of the holes and saw that a skinny man with a red bandana over his mouth was walking towards her. She gasped and went to hide.

The man banged the door down and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he mocked.

He slowly went to the dryer and opened it. It was empty.

He did the same thing throughout every area and finally saw the red sash on the window.

"Hey, the girlie's outside!" He yelled.

"Go get her!" Another man from outside yelled back. The man walked out.

After a couple of seconds, Kagome got out from under the stairs and slowly walked outside. She tried to breathe calmly, thinking that if he was smart enough to look under the stairs, then she would be dead by now.

She walked out from the laundry room and saw the guns being fired. Since it was nighttime, it was quite hard to see so Kagome decided to crawl on the ground, slowly making her way to the stairs. She screamed when she saw a man in front of her but he showed his officer badge and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me get you upstairs." He said calmly. Kagome nodded and they both crawled up the stairs.

When they got there, they saw a man with a green bandana see them but the officer was quick, shooting him to the ground. Kagome hid behind him looking at the guy on the ground then grabbing the officer's shirt and moving along.

They passed May's old room and heard a muffle. Kagome jumped in surprise and the officer held his gun up as they both slowly walked into the room.

In the closet, Kagome saw a foot come out and she jumped behind the officer. He kicked open the closet door and there was Kagome's mother tied to a computer chair with a purple bandana around her mouth.

Kagome looked at her. She looked exactly like in her dreams. She was skinny and had old ripped clothing, her eyes red. She walked towards her mother slowly untying the bandana.

"Mom?" She said quietly, tears slowly falling down her eyes.

"Kagome!" She cried.

Another shot was heard from the officer. They screamed.

Kagome hugged her and cried together.

Kagome finished untying her out from the chair and they hugged once more.

"I'm so glad that I found you." Kagome said to her mother.

"Me too." Her mother replied in stutters. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They heard another gun shot, but it was closer to them. They screamed.

The protective officer fell to the ground, blood running on the floor.

They looked at the murderer and May shuddered behind her daughter.

Kagome looked at the man, he had a purple bandana around his mouth and his eyes were also purple. She gasped in shock.

"…Naraku." She whispered.

He took out his bandana from his mouth. "I'm so sorry to break up the moment." He smirked. "But I have a job to finish."

-

_With Inuyasha and Miroku_

Inuyasha and Miroku got into the house and instantly shot two guys down. The officers stared at them but continued to shoot the others. Another man punched Inuyasha in the face, ripping his tux and Inuyasha shot him.

"Damn! This was expensive!" He said looking at his ripped clothes. He saw some stairs a few feet away from him.

"Let's get upstairs." Inuyasha yelled over the gun shots. Miroku nodded. They easily got up and shot a man in a blue bandana. They looked into a bedroom full of red. With their guns up and ready, they went in and found a woman inside the closet. She was shocked and started to squirm in her computer seat.

"No! We're good people!" Miroku insisted, but the woman still squirmed.

Another man came in with a brown bandana and all three of them jumped. Miroku shot him down. Then he and Inuyasha kicked him towards the wall so no one was able to see him. More shots were heard going up the stairs.

"We'll be back." Inuyasha said as he closed the door, then he and Miroku ran outside.

They didn't see the man behind them who just missed shooting Miroku's leg, scraping his knee. Miroku winced in pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha cursed and dragged him inside the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and looked at the damaged done.

It was pretty bad; the gash was very deep, staining his pants. Inuyasha ripped his sleeve as well as Miroku's pants and tied it around the knee.

"Thanks." Miroku said.

"No problem." Two shots went though the door. They both ducked.

They soon heard more shots and two women screaming. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"That's Kagome." He stood up.

Miroku looked at him.

"I'll lock the door for you." Inuyasha walked outside with his gun. "I'll come back, I promise."

"I'm remembering that." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha smirked and he walked outside, quietly closing the door.

-

Kagome and May dodged another pack of shots, hitting the bathroom door. They screamed again as Naraku laughed evilly.

"You can't run." Naraku said slowly walking towards them.

They ran through the long hallway towards the stairs and stopped; one bad step and they would fall to the shots below. They turned around.

Naraku was about a couple of yards away from them. "How sad." He said. "No where to go." He raised his gun and they cried out.

"Who should I kill first?" He asked aloud. He pointed the gun at May but Kagome stood in front of her.

"Kagome, no!" She yelled. Kagome stood her ground; now crying.

"Aww, trying to be the hero, now are we?" Naraku said pointing the gun at her. They heard the clicking sound. "No matter; you were the one who started this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you were ever born, your stupid father has been moving, trying to keep you safe from me. But too bad that he's dead now."

"You killed him!" She said picking up a gun from a body and aiming it at him.

"I know. You know that already too, I suppose." He said lowering his gun.

"What did I do to you? I never knew about you until my mother told me 3 months ago…before you kidnapped her."

"Yes, but I don't think you're mother explained the whole story."

"What?"

"Why don't you tell her, May?" Naraku said looking at her.

Kagome looked at her mother, her gun still aimed at Naraku. "What is he talking about, mom?"

Her head was lowered, covering her eyes. "Well!" Kagome said.

She whispered, "Naraku is your real father."

"What?"

"Naraku is your father!" She cried. "You weren't supposed to be born. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant." She pointed at Naraku. "That man…I thought I loved you…"

Kagome looked at Naraku. "So who's the guy that lived in our house?"

"He's your good for nothing step father." Naraku said.

"Shut up!" Kagome said.

He became mad. "You better be nice or with just once swift movement, you're dead."

Kagome shut her mouth. "Continue mother."

"Naraku didn't want a child to take care of so he left me on my own. Then your stepfather comes and we fell in love…"

"Mother, can you save the descriptions and get to the point."

"After I married him then that's when he saw Naraku. Then Naraku killed him knowing he was with me and found out that you were born."

"That's right." Naraku continued. "I knew he was with you and you still tried to get away from me. But now look where you are, May; at the edge of a flight of stairs using your daughter as protection."

"She isn't forcing me; I'm doing this on my own." Kagome said as she looked at her mother who was now kneeling down. "But I don't know if I can believe her; if she's on your side or not."

She looked up at her. "What are you trying to say?"

Kagome turned to her mother, forgetting about Naraku. "I was trying to figure oiut what's going on with my past and then you go and leave out the most important part that my dad isn't really my dad! The guy who I want to be dead is my real father!"

"I didn't want to tell you…"

"When were you planning to tell me this? When I'm in the dirt dead?"

"Well it's not my fault that you left me here all alone!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome was too busy looking at her mother that Naraku shot the gun out of her hands. "I'm tired of this yelling. I'm going to kill you like I was supposed to 17 years ago!" He pointed the gun at her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…"

-

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and called out her name.

She looked at him.

The man with the gun pointing at her now pointed at him and shot. He quickly dodged it, hiding behind the door.

"Inuyasha!" He heard her call.

"Now that that's over, it's you're turn." The gun clicked again. "Goodbye." May screamed.

Inuyasha ran out from behind the door. "Kagome!" The gun shot.

He fell down in front of Kagome and May. Kagome could see red near his stomach.

Kagome knelt down and looked at him, raising his head up. "Inuyasha…why did you do that?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha touched her face before he became limp as his body rolled down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed watching him fall, not being able to move since her mother caught her.

Naraku laughed. "What a waste…" He suddenly took a sharp breath.

May looked at Naraku as his back arched. Kagome looked down the stairs at Inuyasha but soon looked behind Naraku and there was Miroku on the floor, a tie around his knee, and holding a gun that was slowly smoking.

She then looked at Naraku and saw that Miroku shot him in the heart. Naraku touched his chest, looking at his red hand. He then looked and ran towards Kagome and May with fury, but Miroku shot him again, and he fell to the ground and rolled down the stairs; right next to Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the gun shots stopped. All was quiet.

Then there were cries of, "Hands up!" "Get on the ground!" "You are under arrest!" There was a sound of people dropping their guns to the ground and falling.

The officers cheered. Their murderer was finished.

Naraku was finally killed.

-


	15. Finale: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Kagome's Ghost**

Finale: Chapter 15

Acceptance

"This is Kimi Entado here at the last night's shoot out in Castle Street of California. The 5 year chase for murderer Naraku is finally over. Here in this very house behind me, Naraku was shot and killed. Here, standing beside me is Miroku Kinaki, the brave soul who put Naraku to rest. Miroku, how did you do it?"

Miroku, who was in a wheelchair, Sango hugging him from behind smiled at Kimi. "I was actually shot in the knee and I saw that my friend was in trouble so I decided to get my last pieces of strength and kill him."

"I understand that all the women in your family were murdered because of him. Do you feel like you accomplished something for your family?"

Miroku nodded. "Even though I don't like talking about the unfortunate things that happens in my family, I feel that this is a great accomplishment. I think I, as well as everyone else in my family can have a sigh of relief knowing that their death wasn't in vain."

Kimi looked into the camera. "Well there you have it; in a few moments after a few commercials we'll get to our biggest headline of the year: Kagome and May Higurashi are still alive!"

"And cut!" the cameraman said. Kimi and Miroku shook hands before she left the scene going to another area.

"Where's Kagome?" Ayame asked, coming back from the ambulance car with a blanket around her.

Miroku pointed to the house.

There was an ambulance ringing throughout the streets as they watched Kagome walk with someone who was on the bed. They carried the body into the van and closed the door, keeping Kagome out. She tried to get in but her mother pulled her away. The driver turned the ignition and the car drove off. They heard Kagome scream out, pushing her mother away, yelling at her before running to them.

"Kagome!" Sango called. She ran into her arms.

Ayame hugged Kagome too. "What's going on?"

Kagome sniffed. "Inuyasha got shot."

"Oh god…" Miroku said.

"Was he the one in the ambulance car?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "I need to go and see him."

"Don't you want to talk with your mom?" Ayame asked.

Kagome pulled away from Sango and crossed her arms. "I'm not happy with her." She explained to them what she just recently found out.

They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"And she couldn't tell you this earlier?" Ayame asked.

"I know! I can't believe he, out of all people had to tell me that he was my father."

"I think that you should talk to her though, just to straighten things out." Miroku said. "After all, I think that both of you were worried about the other."

Kagome was mad, but still nodded. "Are you all going to the hospital?"

They all nodded. "Miroku needs to be tended to; the gash on his leg is very severe."

At that moment, a nurse took Miroku and Sango followed behind to the car as they drove off.

The colonel called Kagome as he and her mother got into the police car.

Ayame looked at Kagome. "I'll go with you; I'll just stay in the front." They linked their arms as they walked towards the car.

-

"The other policemen will clean up the mess that we made." He said as they drove off.

Kagome and May didn't talk throughout the whole drive. Ayame looked back and they looked through their own window. Kagome was mad while her mother was sulking.

"Kagome," Ayame said slowly "why don't you take your mother to the hospital? She should be checked if she's okay."

The colonel agreed.

"I guess so." Kagome said reluctantly.

They drove towards the hospital Kagome and her mother got out. Her mother walked inside while Kagome looked at Ayame who was still strapped inside. "Aren't you coming?"

Ayame shook her head. "I need to get home and explain to my parents that I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

The colonel drove off.

-

Ayame looked back at Kagome. "I'm so good." She told herself.

"Indeed. The awkward silence was starting to get to me." Colonel said. "Now just give me the directions to your house."

-

Kagome watched Ayame and the colonel drive off. She saw her mother go inside and she ran in after her.

She was already on the front desk talking to a lady. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi. Your room is 354. I will get a doctor there to check on you." Another nurse came with a wheelchair.

Kagome took the wheelchair from her and walked to the elevator. The nurses watch her press a button and the doors close.

In the elevator, Kagome looked at her mother. "Mom, I just want to say…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome dear." She interrupted.

"Huh? Why should you be sorry? I was the one giving you a hard time when I should've been protecting you."

"It's my fault for not telling you everything when I had the chance to. If I had known that my past was going to haunt me…" her shoulders started to shake.

Kagome went in front of her and smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged her.

Her mother cried. "I'm so happy you're alive. I will always love you."

Kagome started to cry, too. "I love you too mom."

-

The elevator doors open and they walk out to their room. Kagome opened the door and there was another person on the other side of the curtain. She placed her mother in her bed comfortably and went to the other side.

Sango was right beside Miroku, whose leg was propped up in a cast.

"Kagome!" Sango said as they hugged.

When they let go, Kagome looked at Miroku. "I never had a chance to ask if you were okay."

"That's okay. I'm fine anyway; they told me not only did that guy cut my muscle, but fractured my knee socket. In a few days, they'll let me walk in crutches."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much, Miroku." She hugged him. He did his best to hug her back.

She then kissed his head. "Get better faster okay?"

Miroku nodded. "Did you talk with your mom?"

Kagome nodded and pulled the curtain. Her mother was there watching television. When she heard the curtain move, she looked and smiled at Miroku.

"Miroku, I would like to thank you personally for saving my life." She said.

"No, don't thank me. I believe it's Inuyasha that you should be thanking."

"But you killed him. Does that not count?"

"I guess…"

"Thank you." She said again.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Where is Inuyasha anyway?"

"I believe he's in the ER. They have to take the bullet out of his stomach; then I think he'll be in room 226." Miroku answered.

Kagome looked at him. "Did you get to talk to him?"

He shook his head. "I only asked the nurse. There were too many people around him running to the ER for me to ask him."

Kagome sat in the chair near her mother. May held her daughter's shoulder. "You can go and see him, Kagome. I'll stay here and talk with your friends."

Kagome looked at her mother. "I want to stay here with you. Inuyasha is in surgery anyway, I'll see him after I know that you're okay."

She smiled. "Thank you, dear."

There was a short silence before May sat up and turned off the television. "So, let's get the facts straight. I'll tell you straight from the beginning and then you tell me what happened while I was…gone."

Sango was just about to pull the curtain to separate the places but she heard Kagome's mother say, "No. I want all of you to tell me. After all, you seem to be a very important key in my daughter's life so I want you both included into the conversation."

Sango sat back down by Miroku. Kagome looked at her mother. "So, I believe that you start."

"Okay," her mother said. "It started when I was in college…"

-

During the night, Kagome woke up in her chair. She looked at everyone else. Sango was sleeping in the bed with Miroku, her hand entwined with his. She looked at her mother, and she was sleeping peacefully. Kagome smiled and brushed the hair away from her mother's face.

May woke up and looked at Kagome. She scooted over on the bed and opened the sheets.

"No, mom. You sleep; I'm fine here."

"Come over here, Kagome. Besides, I missed doing this with you."

Kagome smiled and slept beside her mother. They both slept peacefully.

-

The sunlight brushed Kagome's face. She sat up from bed and looked at the other bed; Miroku and Sango were gone. She looked beside her and saw that her mother was still sleeping.

"I guess she's really tired from yesterday…" Kagome told herself.

She slowly got out of bed and walked outside to the dining room.

She saw most of the officers with wraps around their arm, chest, or leg. She searched for her friends and saw Miroku, Sango, and Ayame eating in the corner.

She ran to them and hugged them all. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

They all nodded. "My parents let me sleep with them last night." Ayame said.

"My mom did that with me too." Kagome added.

"Our parents are going to come either today or tomorrow." Sango said.

"Speaking of parents," Miroku started "where's your mom?"

"She is sleeping in the room. I decided not to disturb her; but I'll get her some breakfast."

She grabbed an egg sandwich and said goodbye to her friends as she went back to her mother.

-

She saw that her mother was watching television again with a nurse putting a shot in her arm.

"I got you breakfast, mom. Miroku, Sango and Ayame are still down there." Kagome said placing the sandwich on her mother's lap.

"Kagome, your mother will be sleeping for a while so why don't you put that on the table. The shot that I'm giving is a test to see if your mom's okay."

Kagome nodded and placed the food on the table.

"I love you Kagome." May said. Kagome nodded.

"Me too."

She watched the nurse take the shot then saw her mother start to get sleepy.

Kagome looked at the nurse. "Miss, is Inuyasha out of his surgery?"

"Yes he is, he's in room 226."

Kagome thanked her and ran to the elevator.

-

She walked to 226 and read on the door 'recovery room.' She slowly opened the door and saw Izayoi sitting beside Inuyasha's bed. She saw many cords attached to his arms and his stomach was wrapped tightly.

Kagome touched Izayoi and she looked at her.

"Kagome…" she said as she hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine." She grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of the bed. "How is he doing?"

Izayoi looked sad. "He hasn't woken up since the surgery."

Kagome looked at him. He looked pale.

"I hope he'll be okay…" Kagome said quietly. She looked at Izayoi. "Why don't you get something to eat? I'll be here to wait till you come back."

Izayoi thanked her and walked out.

Kagome looked at him. She brushed his bangs away from his face. "Don't give up on me, Inuyasha."

He moved.

Kagome jumped in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

He mumbled something.

"Don't talk Inuyasha." She said looking at him. "Just go back to sleep."

He smiled weakly before falling asleep again.

-

Izayoi came back minutes later. "I talked to your mother, Kagome. She's very nice."

"Thank you. By the way, Inuyasha moved and tried to say something but went back to sleep."

"I know; he's been doing that lately. I think sometimes he'd call you out." Izayoi said sitting down.

Kagome blushed. "Why would he be doing that?"

Izayoi looked at her and smiled. "You don't know how much Inuyasha worries about you."

Kagome's became redder.

"He really cares about you, Kagome." She finished.

Inuyasha started to move again. "K-Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?" She answered looking at him.

She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome."

They quietly looked at each other.

"…I'll go see what your mother's up to, Kagome." Izayoi said as she stood and walked out.

As the door closed, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Inuyasha nodded, trying to sit up, but cringed.

Kagome touched his hand. "Don't overdo yourself, Inuyasha. I want you to be better faster."

Inuyasha sank back down into the bed. "What happened?" His voice was weak and quiet.

"You jumped in front of us and got shot. Miroku told me that you were taken to the ER and had done surgery."

"Where is he?"

"He's down at the dining hall with Ayame and Sango."

"…Are you okay?"

She looked at him. "I'm fine, but I want to know if you'll be able to stand the pain."

"Don't worry, I can live." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and leaned on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay…." She hid her head into her arms and soon started to tremble.

"…What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked up at him, her face already stained from the tears. "…I truly thought you were going to die back there…I thought you were going to leave me...why did you do that to0 yourself?"

"Kagome…" He shifted his body.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

He reached out his arm to her. Without hesitation, she lay beside him, trying not to hurt him, looking into his amber eyes; she finally smiled.

He looked at her and stroked her face with his hand. "You're so beautiful."

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome…" he said again.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I have never felt like this ever in my life…"

He looked at her and she was attentive so he continued: "I don't know what happened but I knew that I had to get in front of that bullet. I didn't want to see you dead…I didn't want to lose you."

Kagome continued listening.

"I have never felt like I needed to sacrifice my life for someone else…ever."

She smiled. "I'm glad you did. I wouldn't be able to see you again if I had died."

"Kagome…I really don't know how to say this…but…" his voice faded.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"…I love you." He said as he looked away.

Kagome gasped. "…Surely you can't mean that…"

"I do…I love you, Kagome. When I'm with you, I can't stop looking at you. When you're gone, I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind, whether I think of you purposely or not."

Kagome looked at him. He was looking for an answer.

"I-I love you too, Inuyasha…" She said. "I love you! ...I have waited so long for you to tell me that. I thought that you'd might be scared and I would…never get to see you again…" She started to cry once more. "I love you so much Inuyasha." She looked into his eyes. He leaned towards her and kissed her.

It was so soft and sweet. She touched his cheek and pulled him closer.

When they parted she smiled. "I love you."

-

After a full month of recovery, they all were out of the hospital.

Miroku was still on crutches with a wrap around his knee, with Sango and Ayame on either side of him. Izayoi and May were walking comfortably. Kagome and Inuyasha was side by side, his arm around her waist her hand on his still patched stomach. They all walked towards the cop cars who were to take them home.

"Kagome! Ayame!" Someone called from behind.

Everyone except May and Izayoi looked and saw Koga running towards them.

He took a breather before saying, "Kagome, I'm really sorry…"

Kagome looked at him. "It's okay; we all thought I was a ghost. I didn't have the courage to tell you in the beginning…"

"Yeah…I saw the news; they're still talking about Kagome's Ghost after a good month."

They laughed.

"I'm here to pick up Ayame." He finally said.

Ayame walked and hugged Koga. "You better come and visit us soon, Kagome." She said.

"Don't worry, I will…" She hugged her and soon Koga and Ayame walked away.

"Let's get to the cars, they're waiting for us." Miroku said as he and Sango walked away.

Kagome was to follow behind them but was pulled back by Inuyasha.

"...This was a great senior year that I'll never forget." he started.

"Yeah, so many things happened."

He looked at her. "You realize Miroku became more mature…"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah! No more pervert!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha started "I know that you don't have a home so I think you can come and live with me and my mom."

"For how long? I don't know when we will be able to have enough money to buy the house..."

"I want you to live with me as long as you want...I want to be with you forever."

"Don't you live in Montana though?"

"I have houses in specific areas...and this place seems to be one of them! Plus, you'll be closer to everyone...including me."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

-

California seemed to be the last place Kagome was off to. Ever since her dad died in a terrible car accident, Kagome and her mom, May have been moving from place to place.

Kagome looked out the window, watching as unknown houses pass by.

They stopped at a house.

"This is the house?" May asked.

Kagome looked at the map. "Yes, mother. Let's get in now." She grabbed her luggage from the trunk.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled as they ran to her.

He kissed her. "I missed you."

"Me too, Inuyasha." She let go of him and grabbed her luggage. "I need to get these things in first before you start hugging me, though."

He took them from her and she grabbed the rest of the luggage. Miroku and Sango opened the door for them as everyone got inside.

Izayoi took the remains of Kagome's luggage as her and May went into the kitchen.

Kagome lingered outside.

So much things happened this year; and now she's be getting married. Kagome looked around.

This was a start of her new life.

She smiled before going in and closing the door behind her.

-

**Final Author's Note**: Wow! It's really done! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story; I couldn't have finished it without you. I would also like to thank you for reading my story in general. I'm glad that at least someone enjoys my stories. Please check out my other story, _Demon from Within _and look out for my upcoming story, _Mere Coincidences_. I love you all and thanks again.

-Megann


End file.
